Un giro en mi historia
by Lilu'u Malfoy
Summary: Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180 ... R&R
1. Prólogo: Te amo, por siempre

**Summary: **_Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180°… _

**Disclaimer: **_No soy rubia, no soy rica, ¡ni siquiera vivo en el viejo continente! So no, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… Ahora lo que no conozcan salió de mi cabecita loca._

**¡R&R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.~*~Un giro en mi historia~*~.<strong>_

_**1 Te amo, por siempre...**_

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Potter?

La pelirroja no contesto, solo siguió caminando hacía el Bosque Prohibido. De todas las personas que la podían encontrar, tenía que ser precisamente _él. _

-Te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Scorpius Malfoy venía unos pasos atrás de ella.

La Potter solo siguió hacia delante, ya faltaba poco. Él la siguió, haciendo la misma pregunta. Cuando estaban en el borde del bosque, él la tomo del brazo con rudeza, la atrajo hacia sí, y la giro, quedando frente a frente con unos ojos verdes inexpresivos.

-Te he estado hablando…- la miro tratando de ver algo que lo ayudara, nada- _Lily_-

-No me llames Lily- por fin contesto ella.

-No sé por qué estas así, solo fue un beso, y ella era mi novia…

-Lo sé… No quiero que la lastimes más.

-Pues ella no se tiene que enterar…- dijo en tono seductor, empezando a besar su cuello.

-¡No quiero que la lastimes más!- le soltó la pelirroja, aunque había un deje de dolor en su voz. Movió su cabeza y se soltó de su abrazo. Giro sobre sus talones y entro al bosque.

-¡No tuviste problemas hace menos de un mes!- rugió él enojado caminado detrás de ella. Nadie le decía que no.

-¡Por que habían discutido, habían cortado! ¡Jamás le haría algo así a mi prima! Y solo fueron besos…- O al menos hasta donde él sabía, mejor, _se acordaba_. Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

-¡No son excusas!

-¡No, no lo son!- se giró, buscando esa mirada de tormenta que desde pequeña la hacía suspirar.- ¡Jugaste conmigo! ¡Con Rose!- luego en un susurro, aunque él podía escuchar perfectamente, estaba a tan solo dos pies de ella- Pero llevas jugando conmigo por años…

Scorpius la miro con algo que ella no pudo descifrar, lo que hiso que sus ojos se aguaran. Se acercó a él unos centímetros más, aun sin romper sus miradas.

-Llevas jugando con mi corazón… mis sentimientos… con todo mi ser… - se giró otra vez, ahora se dirigió a un árbol grande, ese mismo donde cuando tenía doce le confeso al rubio que estaba enamorada de él, el mismo donde recibió su primer beso, ese mismo donde su vida se destruyó hace tres meses. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano protectoramente al vientre.

-Sabes que no he jugado contigo, Lily yo…-vio que al pie del árbol había un baúl, junto a este una escoba.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto un poco alarmado al ver que ella encogía el baúl y lo metía en su bolsillo- ¿Lily que- pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un susurro.

-Yo te amé, Scorpius, lo hice…- el solo la miraba- Lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo… Pero no eres para mí…- se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso, uno en el que se confirmaba todo lo que acaba de decir.

El respondió, pero ella no se percató de que sus labios transmitían lo mismo que los de ella, no pudo ver las lágrimas que surcaban las pálidas mejillas del rubio. No sintió el rápido batir del corazón de él.

Cuando el beso finalizo, los dos sintieron que sus almas se habían quedado en el otro.

-Te amo, Scorp siempre lo haré… Pero no puedo elegir entre la felicidad de mi prima, mi casi hermana, por la mía… Ella lo merece…

-Lily yo…- pero de la nada ella saco su varita y susurro '_Petrificus totalus'_ y el cayó al piso en un suave 'thomp'. Solo pudo escuchar como ella cantaba por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a la escoba. Sus ojos, que ya debían estar hinchados y rojos, soltaron más lágrimas pero ella no miro hacia atrás.

-'_So you see, these world doesn't matter to me, I'll give up all I have just to breath, the same air as you till the day that I die… I can't take my eyes off of you…__ '_

¿Por qué demonios le hacía eso? Quizás quería hacerlo sufrir por ser un cobarde… Para él Rose era solo una amiga, no sentía más por ella. Trato de olvidar a Lily…

Pero por más amigo que fuera de la familia Potter jamás le perdonarían que estuviera con Lily, y la suya mucho menos. Por eso era mejor no tener nada… Pero termino lastimándola mucho más, siendo el orgulloso y egocéntrico que era…

Sintió como la brisa de la noche le traía un '_Te amo, por siempre'. _ Al girar sus ojos para poder mirar hacia donde ella estaba.

Se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡__Espero les guste! Es corto, es como un prólogo. No se cuando pueda subir, pero será pronto. _

_Si les gusto dejen review, si no, ¡también! Acepto críticas buenas, malas y 'constructivas'. jiji_

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que Papito los cuide! :)_


	2. Desaparecida y Tres años después

**Summary:** _Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180°… _

**Disclaimer:** _No soy rubia, no soy rica, ¡ni siquiera vivo en el viejo continente! So no, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… Ahora lo que no conozcan salió de mi cabecita loca._

**¡R&R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong> ' : . : * : . : ' / Un giro en mi historia _**/ ' : . : * : . : ' /**_**_

**2 _Desaparecida_**

-¡Scorpius!- chillo su novia.

Él miro a Rose sin inmutarse.

-¿Si?

-Bueno, llegue hace cinco minutos, y ni siquiera me escuchas.- le dijo un poco fastidiada.

-Lo siento, solo estaba revisando… Ya sabes, los EXTASIS… En una - le dijo con tono aburrido. Rose jadeo espantada.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cómo me pude olvidar!- y con eso desapareció entre las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Albus lo miro desde el otro lado de la mesa, y volvió a su lectura, no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad y resentimiento.

Si no hubiera sido por él, ella estaría aquí. Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Hace dos meses que la vio partir, y ahora salía con su prima, otra vez…

Miro a Albus, sabía que no volvería a ser el mismo. Había sido el más unido a Lily desde que eran pequeños y estaba completamente destruido. Apenas comía, no dormía y mucho menos socializaba. Sabía que estaba un poco molesto con él, por a tan solo unas semanas de la 'desaparición' de su hermanita, su mejor amigo estuviera pensando en chicas.

Rose lo había presionado para que volvieran, y él, siendo el idiota que era, solo cedió. La verdad envidiaba a Albus, él sí podía actuar como se sentía; en cambio el rubio solo embotellaba todo, y fingía estar bien, cosa que no estaba.

El día después de que _su _Lily partiera todo fue un caos. Los Potter habían acudido a Hogwarts con un permiso del ministerio para llevarse a los Weasley, a los Potter y a él, ya que al parecer la esposa de su primo, Ted, había dado a luz a un niño.

Al momento de saber que el rubio y la pelirroja estaban desaparecidos, Harry Potter inicio una pequeña búsqueda con los profesores. Scorpius había estado toda la noche y la mañana petificado, señal de que Lily seguía en Inglaterra, cuando el hechizo se rompió, Hagrid lo había encontrado. El rubio explico que solo había seguido a la pelirroja al bosque, y al ella percatarse de estar siendo perseguida lo hechizo, y solo se fue.

Se sentía realmente culpable por haber mentido, era un cobarde, y no la merecía.

Un gritito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Miren la hora!- exclamo la Weasley quien al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo sentada junto a él. Con un movimiento de la varita todo sobre la mesa había desaparecido. La pelirroja de cabello rizado lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo hacia la puerta.

Él, que ahora era un muerto en vida que sabía fingir, solo la siguió.

Hecho un pequeño vistazo a la mesa, donde su amigo había sacado una vieja foto, con los ojos acuosos empezó a recoger sus cosas. Sabía que cada vez que viera a algún Potter o Weasley triste, se sentiría como basura.

* * *

><p>Sabía que no había hecho lo correcto, pero no se arrepentía, ahora no.<p>

Los Potter-Weasley habían realizado una búsqueda por toda Inglaterra, e incluso parte de Escocia, sin encontrarla. Le dolía hacerle daño a su familia, pero los hubiera decepcionado por haber sido tan ingenua, eso era algo que no aguantaría ver en los ojos de sus padres.

Por lo que sabía a los más que les había afectado su 'desaparición' fueron Albus, James y Ted. Sus hermanos. Al no hablaba con nadie a menos que se le hiciera una pregunta directa. James estaba peinando los continentes en su búsqueda, y Teddy dirigía todo desde casa, ya que al parecer Victoire había dado a la noche que se fue.

Al menos sabía que todos estaban bien. Él estaba bien.

Hace varios días se enteró de que Scorpius había vuelto con Rose, al menos uno de los dos estaría feliz. Quizás Dios no la castigara, y también ella encontrara felicidad con lo último que él le había dejado.

Se sentía fría, y a la vez tan cálida. Era una sensación extraña. Estaba triste, destruida, pero no opacaba su dicha. Luego del eclipse, el Sol volvió a brillar.

Rió como no lo había hecho hace ya cinco meses.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?- Pregunto Charlie Weasley al entrar en la habitación que esta se encontraba, la miro un poco sorprendido, no la había visto reír desde hace ya un par de años. Desde su última visita a la Madriguera.

Charlie la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con guardar el secreto, no podía hacer nada que la lastimara.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para luego sentarse a su lado.

-¡Mejor que hace meses!- dio otra carcajada

-Llevas cinco meses desaparecida, no piensas que es tiempo de que la menor de los Potter vuelva a casa…-le sonrió con ternura, y la abrazo por los hombros.

Ella sonrió.-La menor de los Potter no existe. Soy… solo Lily- Charlie solo asintió.

Haría todo lo posible porque ella fuera feliz de nuevo, le recordaba mucho a su madre, quien también era su favorita.

Quizás Lily fuera más Potter que Weasley, pero los genes los tenía bien marcados, y al igual que Ginny, era muy terca, lo que significaba que no iba a ceder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres años después…<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>Te amo, por siempre…'<em>

-¡Lily!

Un Scorpius de ahora veintiún años se sentó en su cama, empapado de sudor y con los ojos desorbitados. Definitivamente esa no era su noche.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Rose soñolienta desde el otro lado de la cama.

-N-nada, había olvidado algo, vuelve a dormir…- y con eso se levantó de la cama y busco unos boxers.

Al salir de la habitación se apareció directamente a su habitación en la mansión Malfoy. Una vez allí, empezó a pasear por los pasillos de la mansión.

Desde hace tres años, ese último susurró llenaba sus sueños, claro no sin antes darle alguna imagen de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ella sonriéndole por primera vez en el andén, ella bailando en su habitación en las navidades, ella arrugando la nariz cuando se enojaba, ella abrazándolo, ella besándolo, ella llorando esa última noche de Marzo… Cuando por fin podía alcanzarla, todo se volvía negro, y flotaba en un aire seco y amargo, para escuchar sus últimas palabras una y otra vez, hasta que solo… caía.

Hace unos meses se volvieron más frecuentes, y le afectaban cada vez más. No dormía más de dos horas, prácticamente no comía, y llegaba tarde al ministerio, donde el cuartel de Aurores era un gallinero, con eso de los asesinatos en Azkaban y a los sangre mestiza…

Si tan solo se pudiera lanzarse un _Obliviate…_ Claro, nadie se daba cuenta. Ni siquiera Rose, quien si la dejaban estaba 24/7 sobre él. No podía hablar con nadie.

Todos habían cambiado. Los Weasley no eran los mismos, tampoco los Lupin y mucho menos los Potter.

James y Ted eran muy sobre protectores, mucho más que antes, y a la mínima mención de la más pequeña de los Potter, brincaban y salían de la habitación. Los ojos de Victoire se humedecían, pues Lily iba a ser la madrina del pequeño Remus Harry, y la quería como a otra hermana. Harry y Ginny Potter se ponían serios, aunque el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos. Albus era el peor de todos.

El morocho, quien era sanador, aún no hablaba mucho, desde su último año en Hogwarts había perdido peso, y se podía decir que tampoco dormía muy bien. En el aniversario de la desaparición de Lily, el solo se encerraba en su habitación, del departamento que compartía con Scorpius, y bebía hasta quedar prácticamente inconsciente. En la fecha del cumpleaños de su hermana no comía, y en una ocasión fue atendido en el hospital muggle del vecindario en estado anémico.

Hugo Weasley nunca hablaba de ella, quien había sido su mejor amiga de nacimiento, y su padre se enfadaba si alguien decía algo en contra de la pequeña que fue su sobrina. Rose y Hermione Weasley eran las menos afectadas.

Solo cambiaban de tema, o en ocasiones, luego de enterarse que Lily solo se fue, se enojaban y no hablaban.

La verdad no tenía más que vivir con el recuerdo de ella, y no poder decir nada por haber sido un cobarde desde el principio.

Solo quedaba una semana… pero sospechaba que algo iba a cambiar...

_**Una semana después…**_

-¡Lily!- grito un Charlie Weasley nervioso.

-¿Si?- respondió esta quien estaba preparándose para ir a su trabajo, era una sanadora en la reserva de Dragones de Rumanía.

-Prométeme que no te enojaras…

-Manda-

-Severus y Sirius desaparecieron-

-¿QUÉ?

-Dijiste que no te enojarías- respondió con tono de aterrado, pero ella lo callo con una mirada.

-¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTAN?

-Pues es una historia muy cómica-

-¡CHARLES SEPTIMUS WEASLEY! ¡ESTAN CONTIGO CINCO MINUTOS Y DEJAS QUE SE TE VAYAN!- sus ojos estaban como dagas y su nariz arrugada, no una buena señal.

-Pues paseábamos por la Oficina de Trasladores y-

-¡DEAJASTE QUE ES TE FUERAN!

-No pensé que supieran abrir puertas, solo tienen tres y medio-

-¡TRES Y UN OCTAVO! ¡Y TIENEN LA INTELIGENCIA DE UNO DE SEIS!

-Bueno lo bueno es que descubrí hacía donde salieron-

-¡HABLA!- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

-El Ministerio de Magia de Londres…

-Dios…- se congelo.

-Sí… ¿Voy contigo?- ella solo asintió.

_'Esto no iba a ser bonito', _fue lo último que penso antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius Hyperión, ¿aceptas a Rose Jean como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y así amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?<p>

Los ojos grises de tormenta del rubio se aguaron, y una lágrima rebelde se escapó por su mejilla. No quería hacerlo. En su estado de muerto en vida, le había propuesto a la Weasley que se casará con él, trato de atrasarlo más, pero no pudo.

Y aqui estaba.

Podía sentir la mirada de sus padres y abuela tratando de hacer hoyos en su espalda. Así como la de Ronald Weasley...

El ministro carraspeo.

-Yo… umm…-

Lo cortó un fuerte 'crack'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡Hola! Voy a resumir un poco. Lily quedo embarazada en a principios de enero, huyó en marzo y la parte en la que habla con Charlie es en Agosto. _

_Gracias a Heidi2552, Kanna White, HPLilius, harryandale, Arizgcv, yesica7448, Dragoncita, dany16, SxLMalfoy y a Serena Princesita Hale por los reviews, ¡todos me sacaron una gran sonrisa! Y Gracias a ellos pude actualizar rápido._

_También quiero agradecerle a todos esos que pusieron este, mi primer long-fic, en sus favoritos, ¡significa mucho!_

_¡Espero les guste¡ Ya saben: DEJEN REVIEWS si quieren que actualize rápido..._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que Papito les cuide! :D_

**_/ * Moonee... Lilu'u / *_**


	3. La profecía

**Summary:** _Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180°… _

**Disclaimer:** _No soy rubia, no soy rica, ¡ni siquiera vivo en el viejo continente! So no, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… Ahora lo que no conozcan salió de mi cabecita loca._

**¡R&R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong> * / * / Un giro en mi historia / * / * /**_

_**3 La Profecía **_

'¡CRACK!'

-¡Harry!- exclamo Minerva McGonagall tan blanca como un papel, mientras prácticamente corría hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Todos en los presentes en la boda ahora solo miraban un poco asustados a la profesora. Scorpius, aunque al parecer solo Albus, su padre y su abuela lo habían notado, se veía muy aliviado.

-¿Qué sucede Minnie?- pregunto Molly Weasley, un poco más que fastidiada, pero la aludida solo miraba a Harry con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Necesito que oigas esto... Señor Malfoy creo que esto también le concierne a usted.- ahora la directora de Hogwarts miraba a Draco, aunque a Scorpius realmente no le importó dirigirse hacia ellos.- Lo siento mucho Scorpius- había empezado en un susurro un poco abochornada por su intromisión cuando este la corto.

-No se preocupe, profesora, esto puede ser más importante…- a esto su padre alzo una ceja mirándolo con suficiencia.

-Buena desearía continuáramos esta charla en un lugar más… intimo…- dijo al percatarse de todas la miradas que estaban sobre ellos.

Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la Cabaña, hogar de Ron y Hermione Weasley, Rose chillo:

-¡Scorpius! ¡Debemos seguir con la ceremonia!- fingiendo un puchero-¡El tío Harry se puede-

-Lo siento mucho Rose, pero esto puede ser una noticia muy importante- con eso dio su espalda, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Das un paso más, y se cancela esta boda!- una Rose, ahora muy colorada estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él.- ¡Llevo un año esperando!

-Pues si me amaras, esperarías más-

-¡No lo entiendes!

-¡Pues no! ¡No lo entiendo!- y luego siseo por lo bajo- Y si no detienes este espectáculo en este instante, hasta aquí llegamos.- dio un paso más al frente.

Ella soltó un jadeo, colérica.-¡Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy! ¡Un paso más y no hay nada!

-Tú lo quisiste…- y con eso siguió su camino.

En la cocina de los Weasley se escuchaba todo el jaleo que había a fuera. Al parecer Rose estaba hecha una furia, y había tumbado el bizcocho de bodas. Al mirar a su padre vio la sonrisa más feliz que le había visto desde que era un niño, y al mirar al Harry Potter este lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

-Pues- yo – lo- había en empezado McGonagall pero el rubio menor solo negó con la cabeza y ella solo suspiro y miro al Potter con lágrimas en los ojos- Mataron a Sybill Trewlaney hace unos pocos minutos… a las orillas del Hogsmade…

-¿Cómo?- dijo ya un poco más serio.

-Ella había salido a dar un paseo, y al parecer la estaban esperando-

-¿Por qué?

-La verdad no entiendo que hago aquí, son cosas de Aurores- había empezado Draco

-Pues aquí es donde entra, Sr. Malfoy. La profesora de Adivinación tuvo una última profecía.

Los dos rubios no se sorprendieron tanto, juraban que esa era una chiflada que había olido mucho incienso, pero Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿La escuchaste? ¿La oyeron los asesinos?

-Ellos solo una parte, yo la pude guardar en una esfera…- en eso saco de su túnica una esfera pequeña y plateada. Con movimiento de su varita esta flotaba y con otro empezó. Una voz rasposa y distorsionada empezó a hablar.

"_El heredero se acerca, y su reinado apenas comienza._

_Tan descabellado como sus progenitores…_

_Pero con una ira y crueldad que los opacara._

_Los únicos con el poder de enfrentarlo_

_Serán la única hija de la única hija en generaciones_

_Y el hijo de aquel que traiciono a sus prejuicios…_

_Tendrán el poder de acabar con la oscuridad,_

_Pero solo si descubren el arma más poderosa capaz de derrotarla…"_

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la cocina hasta que Albus Potter entro por la puerta, sus ojos tan grandes como bolas de pin pong. Al parecer lo había escuchado todo.

-¿Papá? ¿Fue eso lo que creo que es?- el pelinegro de anteojos solo asintió, su cara demacrada.

-La verdad no entendí…- dijo Scorpius mirando la pequeña profecía.

-Gin fue la primera Weasley en generaciones…

-Y Lily la primera y única Potter de sangre…- dijo Al, con lágrimas en los ojos. Al escuchar el nombre solo Draco noto el pequeño respingo que dio su hijo. -¿Pero quién es el otro?

-Sr. Malfoy no quiero hacer conjeturas erróneas…- dijo la profesora mirando a Draco seriamente-Pero no fue usted quien ayudo al Sr. Potter a encarcelar a la mayoría de los mortifagos los años siguientes a la guerra.- Todos miraron al rubio que ahora estaba sentado en la mesa con la cabeza sobre su manos.

En esos momentos Scorpius se sentía mareado, incluso con ganas de devolver.

-El hijo de aquel que traiciono a sus prejuicios…- susurro.

* * *

><p>-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamo Lily Potter mientras caminaba bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de muchos empleados del Ministerio de Magia de Londres.<p>

-Si no hubieras huido, esto no estuviera pasando.- le susurro Charlie sonriéndole falsamente a una que miraba a su sobrina como si fuera un fantasma.

-Tuve mis razones…- le susurro ella de vuelta a lo que se acomodaban en un ascensor.

Llevaban solo unos minutos y todos los trabajadores se habían paralizado. Todos la reconocían, pues su padre la llevaba a trabajar con él cuando era pequeña. Pudo ver como Lavender McLaggen por poco derrama su bebida sobre su amiga y compañera Parvati Smith.

Por suerte, ninguno de sus familiares se encontraban en el área, por lo que sabía, hoy se casaba Rose… _con él_.

Unos segundos más y una voz la saco de ese pensamiento.

-"_Segundo piso: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica"_

-Mejor empezar por aquí...-dijo su tío y ella solo asintió.

Caminaron por entre los pequeños cubículos, todas las miradas posadas en ella. La verdad no había cambiado mucho, y en estos momentos deseaba haber pensado con claridad. Seguía siendo la misma muchacha que había desaparecido hace tres años. Alta, esbelta, ahora con más curvas debido al embarazo, un poco más bronceada por el sol de Rumania, el cabello rojo fuego hasta la cintura, ahora con algunos reflejos violetas y los mismos ojos verdes que en su tiempo, hacían a muchos sonrojarse.

Al llegar cerca de una oficina que conocía muy bien su corazón se detuvo. En la puerta de esta rezaba:

'_Jefe del Departamento de Aurores_

_Harry J. Potter'_

Lo que la hiso entrar ahí, sin medir las consecuencias fue una voz preocupada que decía:

-Mamá nos va a matar Sirius…- mientras la otra respondía un poco más que risueña.

-Sev, antes de que nos haga algo, primero mata al tío Charlie-

-¿Saben qué? Creo que quizás me brinque al tío Charlie- dijo ella mientras entraba, con el tono más dulce que pudo.

Sus hijos se congelaron.

Severus Charles Potter, rubio platinado con ojos grises que a pesar de parecer una tormenta, eran tan cálidos que eran capas de derretir el más frio de los corazones. Este, era el más inocente de los dos, pero era muy astuto y siempre se salía con la suya. Estaba sentado frente al escritorio con las rodillas abrazas al pecho.

Sirius Hugo Potter, pelirrojo-dorado con ojos verdes tan chispeantes con picardía que solo anunciaban problemas. Era el más travieso, más porque ambos lo eran hasta cierto punto, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y era muy inteligente para su bien. Estaba parado junto a una foto donde tres niños, dos pelirrojos y un pelinegro, reían como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-¡Mami!- chillo Severus, captando más rápido su situación, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-¡Sí!- ironizo el oji-verde quien miraba su madre con una sonrisa de 'nene bueno'.

-¿Y yo que?- dijo Charlie al entrar a la habitación y Sirius corrió hacia él dando una gran carcajada.

-¡Estas vivo!

-¡Y ustedes no lo estarán por mucho, enanos!- dijo el pelirrojo mayor divertido, mientras le desordenaba el cabello al menor. Al decir esto sintió al pequeño tensarse un poco.

-No crean que se han salido con la suya…- dijo Lily dándole un pequeño beso Severus en la frente, aunque en sus ojos se veía que no era un chiste. Cogió al pequeño en sus brazos, y Charlie cogió al otro.

Cuando se disponían a salir de la oficina la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Un hombre alto con cabello color azul oscuro entro con unos papeles, los cuales cayeron al levantar la vista.

-¿Lily?- ella solo se quedó congelada.-¡Eres tú, Lily!- y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y el cabellos un azul turquesa brillante, en un impulso la abrazo, sin fijarse lo que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Al apartarse solo la miro, luego…

-¡Mami! ¿Quién es él?- chillo el pequeño Sirius desde los brazos de su tío, muy celoso.

-¡Sí, mami! ¿Por qué te abraza?- chillo el rubito. Nadie abrazaba a su madre, a menos que no fuera su tío Charles.

-¿Mami?- pregunto Ted Lupin, su cabello un blanco casi cegador, brillando en confusión.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡Hola! ¡Espero les guste este cápitulo! Les tiene que gustar, jaja, a mi mejor amiga le gusto, y ella no es muy amante de lo que yo escribo... xD_

_Gracias a Heidi2552, Noemi Cullen, Marian, HPLilius, SxLMalfoy, harryandale, Isis07, Kanna White, Serena Princesita Hale, Dragoncita, dany16, , aTeNeA Halywell y a yesica7448._

_¡Y a todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos!_

_ Son muy especiales para mí, de verdad que sí, jiji..._

_Ya saben, si no quieren que este "heredero" se les aparesca: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Acepto de todo, claro no Cruciatus ni Avadas, no se animen tanto jiji..._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que Papito los cuide! :D_

**_-Moonee-*- Lilu'u/ / / /_**


	4. Sirius y Severus Potter

**Summary:** _Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180°… _

**Disclaimer:** _No soy rubia, no soy rica, ¡ni siquiera vivo en el viejo continente! So no, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… Ahora lo que no conozcan salió de mi cabecita loca._

**¡R&R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong> * / * / Un giro en mi historia / * / * /**_

_**4 Sirius y Severus Potter**_

_-¡Mami! ¿Quién es él?- chillo el pequeño Sirius desde los brazos de su tío, muy celoso._

_-¡Sí, mami! ¿Por qué te abraza?- chillo el rubito. Nadie abrazaba a su madre, a menos que no fuera su tío Charles._

_-¿Mami?- pregunto Ted Lupin, su cabello un blanco casi cegador, brillando en confusión._

Pasaron unos segundos, que para Lily fueron como largas y desesperantes horas, en un silencio que era más que pura incomodidad.

Simplemente sentía todo en ese momento. Dolor, por ver la confusión en los ojos de su hermano y, más profundo, un velo mezclado con la felicidad. Frustración, no se esperaba ser encontrada tan pronto, mejor dicho, no esperaba ser encontrada en primer lugar. Emoción y alegría, hace más de tres años que no lo veía, eso era algo duro, cuando uno se acostumbra a un lugar, a las caras y a todo, cuesta adaptarse; a ella le tomo un año acoplarse a Rumania. Y algunos otros más que no podía reconocer.

Un pequeño carraspeo la saco de su trance. Giro su mirada a su pequeño pelirrojo, quien miraba al hombre que no conocía con los ojos como rendijas, y se dio cuente de que estaba muy ocupado tratando de quemarlo con la mirada. Miro a su otro pequeño, el rubito, quien la miraba expectante.

-Umm… Ch-chicos… Él es…- tartamudeo y busco a Charlie con la mirada, suspiro, al ver que este negaba con la cabeza, una mirada que decía '¡Te lo advertí!'- Él es Ted Lupin…- al escuchar su nombre el metamorfomago dio un pequeño respingo. Su cabello ahora tan rojo como el de ella.

Sabía lo que venía y no le gustaba.

-¿Por qué rayos te dijeron "mami", Lily Luna? ¡Dónde rayos estuviste! ¡Sabes todo lo que te hemos buscado! – Ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y paseaba alrededor de ella.- ¡Sabes cuánto nos dolió no poder encontrarte! ¡No saber si estabas bien! ¡Incluso llegamos a pensar que…- su voz disminuyo a un susurro, ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Sabes cuánto me dolió que no estuvieras para ver a tu ahijado… que no lo vieras crecer… Que al ver fotos tuyas, a mamá y a Vicky se les humedezcan los ojos…

Ya una vez fuera todo, solo la miro, la ira desapareciendo.

Lily quien seguía parada con Severus en brazos, no podía evitar todas las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas. Charlie la miraba preocupado, le quito al rubito de los brazos y la abrazo.

Ted ahora miraba a los pequeños gemelos, quienes eran idénticos, a pesar de la diferencia de sus ojos y cabellos. El pequeño pelirrojo lo miraba molesto, aunque podía ver la confusión en sus ojos. El rubio, solo lo miraba, inexpresivo, casi frio.

-¿Quiénes son Lily Luna?

Lily sintió un nudo en el cuello. La habían descubierto, no había más que la verdad. Mejor ella que Charlie… Se separó de su tío, pero esta le agarro la mano, ella no le aparto, de verdad lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Miro a su hermano, este miraba a los gemelos, su cabello amarillo, casi blanco, y estos lo miraban devuelta; Sabía lo que pasaba por la cabecita de Severus, no era bueno, por lo que debía hablar pronto.

-Ya oíste Ted, son mis hijos.- el metamorfomago ya había abierto su boca, su cabello rojo furioso, pero ella no lo iba a dejar hablar, así que miro a sus pequeños.- ¿Recuerdan a ese chico del que les hable, el del pelo turquesa?- los niños asistieron.-Pues, es él, mi hermano…

Sirius hablo sus ojitos verdes desmesuradamente, mientras que Severus solo miro al hombre, quien ahora tenía el cabello gris oscuro.

-Mami, dijiste que solo teníamos al tío Charlie…-el pelirrojo la miro casi desilusionado, y su hermanito, al ver como su mamá cerraba los ojos, decidió que él también debía hablar, su mami no merecía ese dolor.

-Riu, ¡puedes dejar que mami hable! Si no nos dijo, fue porque… porque no debía- miro a su mamá, esta lo miraba con ojos rojos e hinchados, ahora sentada en una de las sillas del despacho, y el rubito no pudo más que abrazarla.

-Lo siento tanto… Fui una egoísta, ustedes debían saber, y yo… yo- pero el oji-gris la calló con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Mami, no fue tu culpa, no nos perdimos nada, donde estés tú, es nuestro lugar…

-Lo siento, mami- susurro Sirius, acercándose y dándole otro beso a su madre, pero este en la mejilla contraría.

Charlie miraba a sus sobrinitos e ahijados más que orgulloso, definitivamente ese par no era fácil, pero Lily los había criado bien. Ted miraba la escena algo cohibido, parecía un momento que solo la familia debía observar, pero ya un poco calmado algo hiso que no interrumpiera o se girara y se fuera. _'Son mis sobrinos…',_ y no pudo más que dejar que la comisura de sus labios se levantara un poco.

-Mmm… mami, ¿tenemos más familia?- Lily bajo la cabeza, avergonzada, y al ver que Charlie miraba a Lily preocupado y triste, Ted, de ahora cabello azul cielo, hablo.

-Tienen una gran familia…-el pequeño pelirrojo lo miro con algo que parecía arrogancia.

-¿Te pregunté?- dijo irónico y eso le pareció muy familiar, ahora, que recordara a quien…

-Sirius-regaño Charlie, Lily seguía con la cabeza gacha. El pequeño pelirrojo resoplo dramático.

-Discúlpeme, -

-Ted… o tío Teddy…- Lily miro a su hermano, quien miraba al niño con algo de diversión y ternura. La diversión era obvia, la cara de Sirius valía galeones.

Ted le guiño un ojo, mientras le sonreía con amor y cariñó a ella, la pelirroja sonrío, la había perdonado.

Miro a su otro pequeño.

Severus era más inocente que Sirius, eso era obvio, pero cuando algo no le gustaba, no le gustaba, y Ted, no era su persona favorita. El rubito lo miraba frío, como si quisiera petrificarlo. Suspiro y lo abrazo. Sabía que estaba así por la forma en que el metamorfomago había explotado, haciéndola llorar. Severus y Sirius eran sus pequeños caballeros en plateada armadura, y odiaban ver triste a su madre.

-No lo juzgues… Estaba muy dolido y necesitaba sacarlo…

El pequeño la miro directamente a los ojos, buscando algún atisbe de mentira, no lo encontró, y resoplo, pero le sonrió. Giro para mirar al hombre que los miraba curioso, su cabello un azul turquesa intenso, y una sonrisa en sus labios. Camino hacia él y lo abrazo por las piernas, era muy alto, y el rubito le llegaba a mitad de muslo. El hombre dejo salir un jadeo, totalmente sorprendido, pero lego de unos segundos, se arrodillo y cogió al pequeño en sus brazos.

Lily sintió la mano de su tío en la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón.

Sirius miraba la escena totalmente asqueado.

-¡Eres un traidor Sev! Se suponía que no nos gustaba…- dijo haciendo un pucherito. El rubito rió desde los brazos de su nuevo tío.

-¡Ven, Riu, sé que te cayó bien desde el momento en que su pelo cambo de color!-el pelirrojo lo miro indignado.

-Ese no es mi tío...

-La verdad lo lamento, Sirius, estaba un poco fuera de lugar en ese momento…- dijo el peli-turquesa avergonzado, su mirada ámbar se encontró con la de Lily, quien le sonrió como cuando era una chiquilla y perdonaba a James y Fred por alguna travesura.

En ese momento noto solo unos pocos cambios, era ella, su hermanita, Lily Luna.

-El tío Charlie no le grita a mami…- Noto lo incomodo que estaba su nuevo tío, y lo perdono en ese instante. Con una sonrisa socarrona, que el metamorfomago no tomo como una buena señal, añadió -Más bien ella le grita a él… -Su hermano prosiguió.

-Y él se aterra…

-¡Oigan, enanos! ¡De qué lado están!-el pelirrojo mayor miro a sus sobrinitos indignado, mientras Lily reía, Ted dejo salir una risita que disimulo con una tos.

-Del tuyo, padrino. – dijo Sev inocentemente.

-Solo decíamos que es bueno conocer a alguien valiente, además de mi mamá.- Y Sirius y su hermano estallaron en risitas.

-Me han lastimado…- melodramático, se llevó una mano al pecho, aunque una pequeña sonrisa le torcía la comisura de los labios. Adoraba a esos enanos, enserio que sí.

Un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"¡ESTAN ATACANDO EL MINISTERIO!"- la voz retumbo por toda la oficina.

Teddy miro a Lily, sus ojos como platos, pero con mucha emoción, ella trago, pero asintió. Sabía que ahora que la había recuperado, los había recuperado, no quería perderlos.

-Niños, su tío Teddy los va a llevar a un lugar seguro…- dijo mientras le daba un beso a Sirius en la frente y se lo daba a Ted, le dio uno a Severus, y abrió la puerta, estaba preparada para esto y mucho más.

-¿Mami? ¿No vienes?- pregunto el rubito, mirando el caos de afuera con sus ojitos asustados.

-Todo va a estar bien…- le dio una mirada a su tío, y este asintió.

-Sí, enanos, solo no causen problemas.- le dio un pequeño apretón a ambos, tomo la mano de Lily y salieron.

-¡Mami!

-Shhh- Ted los abrazo más a él.-Si su mami dijo que todo va estar bien, lo estará.

Y con eso se desapareció.

* * *

><p>-Harry, ¿qué sucede?<p>

Ginny entro al habitación un poco desorientada, afuera era un desastre, Rose había enloquecido. La mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, y solo quedaban James, Hugo y Victoire. Hermione y Ron trataban de calmar a la pelirroja de pelo ahora alborotado.

-Gin es… es difícil-

-Mamá, es Scorpius,… y Lily…- dijo el morocho sin anteojos, que miraba a su amigo un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué-empezó la pelirroja con los ojos más grandes que platos.

-Gin, hubo otra muerte, la profesora Sybill Trewlaney, pero…

-Tuvo una profecía antes de ser asesinada, y la tía Minnie pudo guardarla… hablaba sobre Lily, o eso creemos.

McGonagall miro a Ginny con simpatía, quien tenía los ojos nublados y no pudo más que sentarse en una silla, frente a Scorpius. Este no se había movido, y Draco lo miraba muy preocupado, y tampoco había hablado. Se sentía culpable, aunque sabía que no era así. Cuando es el destino, siempre pasa.

La puerta se abrió y entraron unos James y Victoire muy colorados, el pelirrojo con anteojos se dirigió colérico hacia el Scorpius, lo jalo del cuello de la camisa, y de un golpe lo derribo. Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos y ninguno pudo hacer nada. El rubio miraba a James con los ojos entrecerrados, el labio partido, y de un brinco empezó a pelear con James.

-¡Eres un maldito!- grito James sus ojos brillaban con furia, desde que Lily desapareció, era más sobre protector hacia las mujeres de la familia.

-¡Ella lo quiso así!

-¡Sí jamás se hubieron hecho novios, no la hubieras lastimado!- y algo en los ojos de Scorpius cambio a tristeza, pero no se detuvo. En los minutos pasados, había pensado en Lily, y un flash de ella le vino a la mente. Su rostro surcado en lágrimas.

Harry y Ginny no sabían que hacer, Victoire miraba a Scorpius con los ojos como dagas, McGonagall los miraba incomoda, Draco estaba muy sorprendido, y al final Al grito.

-¡Ya paren!- y al estos dos no detenerse, saco la varita y los petrifico.-Hay que encontrar a Lily, y lo único que hacen es pelear-

-¿A Lily?- pregunto Vicky, sus ojos empezaban a picar. James movió los ojos tratando de captar la atención de todos. – Al, Lily no-

-Luego le explicaremos a la familia, Vic…- dijo Harry a lo que movía la varita conjurando el contra hechizo, a James y a Scorpius, Draco se paró y se colocó entre estos dos, aunque James no le prestaba atención ya al rubio.

-¿Lily?¿Que sucede papá? ¿Qué con Lily?- empezó muy rápido caminando hacia sus padres, en eso entro Hugo, muy divertido pero al ver la cara de su primo su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Hay algún-

-¿Papá, que hay con Lily?-sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas y Ginny ahora tenía lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. Draco y McGonagall estaban incomodos, otra vez. Scorpius miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos al suelo.

-¿Li-Hugo fue cortado pero esta vez por un 'Crack'.

Un Ted muy, muy preocupado apareció, su cabello cambio de azul turquesa, ese que no le habían visto desde que nació su hijo, a violeta. Lo último que notaron fueron los dos niños de casi cuatro años en sus brazos. Victoire lo miro curiosa, pero el solo tenía ojos para su padrino, su casi padre.

-Papá, están atacando el ministerio-

-¿Ahora?- y el peli-violeta asintió y su "padre" salió a buscar a su compañero, Scorpius detrás de él, aunque no despego la mirada de los niños. Se sentía… raro.

Ted abrazo a los niños más a él– Tranquilos,-les susurro y el pequeño rubio escondió su cabecita en su cuello- van a estar bien.

-¿Por qué había niños en el ministerio?- pregunto Hugo, ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

-¿Sí?- susurro, Vicky, se acercó a ellos mirando al pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Estaban con su mamá, son-

-Quiero a mami, tío Ted…- Sirius dijo sus ojos húmedos mirando a todos en la habitación

-¿Tío Ted? ¿De quién son?- pregunto Hugo, miro al que había hablado, luego miro a James sorprendido. -¡Tuviste hijo y jamás nos dijiste! ¡Qué poca, Jimmy, que poca!

El otro pelirrojo, que ya de por sí estaba escandalizado exclamo.

-¡Eh! ¡No son míos!

-No, no lo son, son hijos de-Ted fue cortado por su primo pelirrojo.

-¡Albus! ¡Qué guardado lo tenías!- el morocho iba a hablar, más bien a exclamar, pero su madre lo venció.

-¡Albus Severus! ¡De James lo esperaría, pero de ti!- sus dos hijos la miraron indignados.

McGonagall miraba a los niños, mucha más que curiosa. Draco miraba al rubito con ojos muy grandes, si su madre lo viera, diría que es la viva copia suya y de su nieto a esa edad. Vicky se había acercado por la espalda a su esposo y miraba cuidadosamente al niño rubio, quien sollozaba un poco.

Pronto todos se callaron, el pequeño pelirrojo hablo de nuevo.

-¿Severus?- el rubito lo miro, pero su hermano lo miro divertido y negó con la cabeza.- No, Sev… Su segundo nombre, se llama igual que tú-

-¿Qué madre le pone ese nombre a su hijo, sin odiarlo?- James recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca de su madre. Pero el pequeño, Severus, lo sorprendió.

-¡Mi mami me ama! Por eso me puso ese nombre, por una persona muy importante para ella… igual que a Sirius.- cabeceo hacia su hermanito.

Ted iba hablar pero Sirius lo corto.

-¡Sirius Hugo y Severus Charles Potter!

-¿Potter?- preguntaron Victoire y Ginny, confundidas. Minerva abrió sus ojos en realización, pero no pudo hablar.

-¿Quién es tu mamá?- pregunto Hugo, un poco conmovido.

-Lily Luna-

La puerta se abrió al tiempo que todos se ponían pálidos, excepto Ted y Minnie, para que Ron evitara que su hermana cayera al suelo, desmayada.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Harry, ayudando a su cuñado y mejor amigo. Scorpius entro detrás de él, unas Hermione y Rose Weasley tratando de hacerle hoyos en la espalda.

-Creo que dijimos algo malo tío Ted- canturreo la voz de Sirius, sus cejas alzadas mirando a Ginny preocupado, aunque ya estaba de mejor humor. Su hermanito lo miro con una sonrisa irónica, aunque en su cara se veía inocente.

-Son tus nietos, Potter.- dijo Draco aun en shock, y James se fue al igual que su madre, solo que a él nadie lo cacho.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡Hola! ¡Nuevo arriba! Este capitulo es raro, o eso me parecio, al principio... Aunque este final me dejo con la boca abierta, ¡y eso que lo escribí yo! ¿Qué les pareció? **Dejen Reviews...**_

_Gracias a Heidi2552, jesssiii, HPLilius (¡Eres la mejor! Te quiero, amiga), Isis07, Kanna White, harryandale, SxLMalfoy (No te preocupes, la culpable tendra lo suyo, y te sorprenderas a su debido tiempo jiji), , dany16,yesica7448, Serena Princesita Hale (¡Gracias! Tu review me subio el animo tan pronto y lo pude leer) y a Primrose Darcy._

_La verdad me sorprende tener tantos reviews jaja, pero se aprecian todos y cada uno de ellos._

**¡Aclaración!**

_No odio a Grosie Weasel, solo no me gusta mucho ya que es como un Ronnie dos, pero él me gusta porque es él, y obvio no ella... No es mi intención hacer que sus sentimientos caambien hacia ella, al final... también es victima... _

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se le quiere de a gratis, y que Papito les cuide! :D_

**_...Moonee- Lilu *******_**


	5. Encontrada

**Summary:** _Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180°… _

**Disclaimer:** _No soy rubia, no soy rica, ¡ni siquiera vivo en el viejo continente! So no, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… Ahora lo que no conozcan salió de mi cabecita loca._

**¡R&R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ ¤ | ¤ | ¤ Un giro en mi historia ¤ | ¤| ¤ ]<strong>_

_**5 Encontrada**_

Harry parecía un pescado, abría y cerraba la boca como si buscara oxígeno. Ron, quien aún cargaba a Ginny salió de la habitación, un poco descolocado. En los pocos segundos que estuvo en la cocina su rostro parecía un arcoíris, puesto a que primero estaba pálido, luego verde, después un tono de violeta enfermizo, para ponerse amarillo. Rose miraba a los niños seria, como si no le gustara que ellos tuvieran la que se suponía fuera su atención. El rostro de Hermione estaba inexpresivo. Scorpius solo miro al inconsciente James.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…- siseo Teddy a su primo, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

Estaba realmente confundido. La primera vez que había visto a esos niños, unos minutos antes, solo se sentía raro; ahora sentía una extraña felicidad al saber que eran Potters. Y a pesar de que sus ojos llegaron a James, tenía que aceptarlo, su mente no creyó que el pelirrojo fuera el padre ni un segundo.

-¿Tengo nietos?-Por fin Harry había recuperado la voz. Todos los que estaban en la cocina antes de que los otros cinco entraran asintieron.

-Creo, es un momento muy íntimo…-y con eso Minerva McGonagall salió de la habitación.

De pronto la mirada de Harry solo busco a Albus, sus ojos grandes con unas cuantas lágrimas abiertos en realización, los orbes idénticos de su hijo confirmaron sus sospechas.

-Yo… eh, hola…- le dijo a los pequeños, mucho más que descolocado y el pequeño rubito hablo.

-¿Todos son de familia de mami? – Hugo los miro con ternura.

-Todos y cada uno…- el pequeño Riu lo miro como si estuviera loco, lo que hizo que se carcajeara.

-¿No son muchos?

-Los que te faltan…- se acercó y tomo al niño de los brazos de su primo.

Ron entro en la cocina como una bala, un poco agitado, con la varita susurro un _'Enervate' _a James y lo ayudo a levantar-

-Harry, tenemos que irnos, han llegado más- salió con un James desconcertado y se despareció.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar conecto sus ojos con los de su hijo mayor. -¿Esta allí?- el peli-turquesa solo asintió.

El pelinegro de anteojos estaba a punto de desaparecerse, cuando Albus puso una mano en su hombro. Él lo examino y con una última vista a sus nietos, _'Mis nietos', _ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no estaban.

Todos miraron a Scorpius, quien no se había movido, un gran mar de pensamientos no lo dejaban. Sus ojos llegaron a Hermione Weasley, que miraba a los niños como si fueran una plaga. Su padre carraspeo, y él también se fue.

'_¿Por qué su ex suegra miraría así a unos niños?'_

Rose miraba con odio el espacio donde hace un segundo estaba el que _iba _a ser su esposo, miro como Victoire y Hugo miraban a los niños anhelantes.

-¿No deberían intentar haberle hecho algo?- soltó colérica, y su mal genio se hizo un poco más visible cuando su hermano y su prima mayor solo la miraron como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Empujo a Ted y a Severus de su camino, corriendo escaleras arriba, Hermione tras ella. Solo Sev noto la mirada dirigida a él, pero no pudo decir nada.

-Bien, soy Vicky o tía Vicky a partir de ahora…

-Y yo tío Hugo-

-¿Hugo? ¡Como yo! ¿También eres hermano de mami?

-Creo que tienen que saber muchas cosas…- replico la voz de Ginny desde la puerta, lucía cansada y un poco triste, pero eso no podía con la alegría que llenaba todo su ser.

Draco se paró y la ayudo a sentarse en una silla. NO había hablado hace unos minutos, pero había observado todo, no le gusto como la sang- hija de muggles miro a los niños. Sentía que debía protegerlos de ella.

Encontró unos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos viéndole extrañados.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres nuestro otro abuelo?

El rubio mayor miro lo miro un poco divertido, pues eso era absurdo. Al parecer era el único, todos se pusieron serios.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- pregunto Vic mirando a Severus como si jamás lo hubiera visto.

-Vamos para cuatro en un mes…

Y ahí Draco no pensó que fuera imposible. Al contrario, quería matar a su hijo.

* * *

><p>-¡No te alejes de mí!- fue lo único que pudo escuchar una vez salieron del despacho de su padre.<p>

Todo era un completo caos. Luces y rayos y fuego, de diferentes colores y por todas partes. Encapuchados con máscaras enviaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Pensó que eran mortifagos o así se hubieran visto, pero luego recordó que estos usaban capuchas negras y no túnicas azules oscuras. Había muchos Aurores en duelo con ellos, pero no los suficientes. Los que no trabajaban en ese departamento corrían y gritaban como dementes.

Charlie quien aún seguía tomado de su mano, ya había gritado un _'Protego'_ y un _'Impedimenta' _y solo llevaban unos minutos fuera.

-¡ES ELLA!

Con eso empezaron a notarlos, y muchos de los enmascarados solo se fijaban en ellos, rodeándolos. Empezaron a atacarlos pero por suerte, Lily y su tío trabajaban como uno, y lo que hacía uno estaba conectado con lo que hacía el otro. Más de los magos empezaron a llegar, solo que estos tenía armas muggles, y algunas podía traspasar el encantamiento escudo. Una vez todos estos desarmados o golpeados por algún hechizo, corrieron a la puerta.

Unos quince minutos después, Lily tenía un corte en la frente, una muñeca fracturada, y el lado derecho de su cadera sangraba alarmantemente. Charlie una mejilla morada, puesto que se había caído y ahora cojeaba, aun así seguían luchando. Luego de que los Aurores hubieran controlado la situación habían aparecido más de los encapuchados, pero ese era el menor de los problemas. Por lo que había escuchado, la estaban buscando a ella, y cada vez que alguno de ellos, o ellas (Charlie había peleado dos de estas), eran seis o siete contra ellos.

Llegaron al Atrio, y una muy pálida Lily no podía más, así que se sentó cerca de la fuente, mientras su tío vigilaba.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto dándole una mirada crítica a la cadera de ella. Ella solo negó.

-No puedo hacer nada… Es magia oscura… Lo más probable es que… deje una gran cicatriz.- habla entrecortada, había perdido mucha sangre mientras corría. Todo se veía borroso, y más oscuro, pero se paró, y con el apoyo de pelirrojo trataron de llegar a alguna de las chimeneas.

En ese largo transcurso, uno de los "mortifagos" logró desarmar y aturdir a Charlie, por lo que Lily cayó al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, si no es la mismísima Lily Luna Potter… - se levantó la capucha, para revelar un cabello negro opaco y ondulado. No tenía mascara.

Su rostro era muy aristócrata, y pálido. Sus ojos eran negros, y tan profundos que no podía salir de ellos. Lo único que le aseguraba que seguía ahí era la repiración de su tío. El hombre de unos veintinueve años se acercaba a ella, lentamente, como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Pero ella sentía que no estaba ahí. Sentía como su subconsciente tomaba control de su mente, como todo se oscurecía, poniéndose tan negro como los ojos que la miraban burlones y se acercaban poco a poco. Hasta que desaparecieron.

A lo lejos escucho un _"Lily"._

* * *

><p>Scorpius apareció en medio de lo que parecía una batalla. Todo eran gritos y luces. A su lado, un James mucho más presente que hace unos minutos, discutía con su hermano menor, el cual lo miraba colérico. Eso no era algo que veías siempre.<p>

-¡Al, no puedes-

-¡Maldición James! ¡Claro que puedo, y papá no tiene ningún inconveniente!- Ron miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis, mientras que Harry había encontrado a algunos Aurores y les daba órdenes.

-¡Entiende-

-¡No, tú entiende! Quiero ver que este bien, no quiero que se valla otra vez…- con eso saco su varita y corrió hacía donde unos "mortifagos" tenían rodeados a unos empleados. James solo suspiro.

El rubio se acercó a su jefe, espero a que terminara.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Cárgate a todos los que puedas, ¿crees poder correr en es túnica tan elegante?- le pregunto un poco más animado, quizás era adrenalina o simplemente era bipolar.

-Claro, preocúpate más por ellos- le señalo a los dos pelirrojos que ahora lo miraban fastidiados.

-Aun no terminamos contigo, las vas a pagar Malfoy…- le dijo el antes su suegro, aunque este no le había reclamado nada, lo había notado hasta aliviado en el jardín de su casa.

-Eso para luego, buena suerte- y se separan en parejas, Ron y Harry, James y Scorpius.

El Potter y el Malfoy fueron hacía donde Albus estaba teniendo unos pocos problemas, algo parecía animarlo, pues eran cuatro contra él", y él no era muy bueno en duelos.

-¿Ayuda?

-Alguna- esquivo una luz roja.

Los aturdieron a todos unos minutos después. Así ente duelo y duelo, unos dos o tres minutos después estaban en el Atrio, donde todo era mucho peor que en los pisos bajos. Era un error decir que se habían sorprendido al ver que estos "mortifagos" traían algunas armas muggles, y eso que no era la primera vez que luchaban contra ellos.

Unos meses atrás, habían recibido un patronus de Azkaban, diciendo que había matado a algunos mestizos en dicha prisión, además de algunos de los mortifagos más viejos. Habían llegado en cuestión de segundos. Albus siempre iba con ellos, no participaba en los duelos, pero actuaba bien en situaciones desesperadas y era un gran sanador.

Scorpius y James eran los encargados de estos casos, y se estaban rompiendo la cabeza cada día tratando de encontrar como habían entrado a la isla de la prisión sin ser detectados. Luego de la segunda guerra, se había descubierto que Sirius Black había sido un animago sin registrar y habían puesto algunos encantamientos que harían que estos tomaran su forma humana tan pronto pisaran Azkaban. Con decir que estaban frustrados era poco. Los asesinatos en Azkaban seguían, y por cómo iba, por más seguridad que tuvieran los prisioneros, iba a seguir así un buen tiempo.

Una semana después, estos enmascarados los habían atacado, y habían logrado escapar, al parecer habían reclutado más hombres y algunas mujeres. Estos no eran mortifagos, puesto que solo atacaban a los sangre pura o los sangre mestiza y por lo que sabían de los que habían capturado, su líder era hijo de muggles, lo que no encajaba ni con magia. Aun no sabían nombre de dicho líder.

Albus lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando salió disparado hacía un hombre que caminaba hacía un punto fijo. Unos pelirrojos.

-¡James!- cuando este lo miro le señalo a donde se dirigía Al, y el pelirrojo corrió hacia él.

Podían ser Weasleys puesto que muchos trabajan en el ministerio, y había varios en el departamento de seguridad mágica. Obviamente sus amigos se preocuparían.

El rubio vio como sus amigos desaparecían, pero eso no lo calmo.

Sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora, pero sabía que no tenía que ver con los duelos. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Por qué estaba más preocupado?

* * *

><p>Albus corría lo más rápido que podía, casi no llegaba, James venía unos pasos tras él.<p>

-¡Lily!

-¿Qué?- su hermano pelirrojo, alcanzándolo en una fracción de segundo.

Al ver mejor a la pelirroja en el suelo su corazón se disparó. El hombre los miro fijamente en menos de un segundo se había ido.

-¡Lily!- Albus se tiró de rodillas quedando a un lado de ella, estaba muy preocupado y las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Hace tres años y medio que no la veía, y ahora que lo hacía era así, toda pálida y con mucha sangre. Miro al que estaba a su lado y se sorprendió un poco de ver que era su tío Charlie, pero solo estaba aturdido. James busco sus varitas y desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Victoire hablo, pasándole a Severus al Malfoy, quien lo abrazo protectoramente. Llevaban unos minutos dándole vuelta al asunto y habían concluido que si eran sus nietos, también. Un James muy rojo entro en la cocina, cargando a-

-¡Charlie!- grito Ginny acercándose a James con Hugo, para así poder curarlo.

-Solo esta aturdido- dijo James muy rápido a lo que salía y entraba otra vez con otro cuerpo en sus brazos. Albus entro luego con los ojos tan rojos como el cabello de su hermano.

-¡Mami!- gritaron los dos pequeños y Ginny se congelo.

La mujer era pelirroja, pero tenía algunos mechones violetas, y se veía muy pálida, y si eso no era suficiente, la sangre si lo era.

Ted, con un cabello tan violeta que lastimaba a la vista, brinco de la silla y corrió hacía ellos, Albus había empezado a susurrar alguno hechizos mientras que James curaba la heridas menores.

-¡Que le paso a mami!- chillo el pequeño Riu, corriendo hacía sus tíos. Ginny despertó de su estado y llamo a Vicky para que los sacara de la cocina, al rubia acercarse al pelirrojito, el rubito chillo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Dijiste que no le pasaría nada!- trato de salir del abrazo de su abuelo, pero no pudo.

-Shhh, mamá va estar bien, ¿sí? – le susurro Draco al oído, y el rubito, quien ya le había tomado mucha confianza, solo asintió. -¡Ven Sirius!- y el pelirrojo fue a donde su abuelo rubio, no sin antes enviarle una mirada colérica a Ted.

Draco salió de la habitación con ellos.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Victoire una vez Ginny y ella se pusieron a trabajar en Charlie, aunque la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba.

-El tío Charlie solo fue aturdido… pero lo de Lily es serio.

-¡Pues has algo!- le grito Hugo que solo miraba el rostro de su prima, tan pálido que no decía nada bueno.

-Parece un Sectumsempra, hay que llevarla a San Mungo, ha perdido mucha sangre…- dijo Ted, y Al solo asintió y él y James desaparecieron. En ese momento Harry, Ron y Scorpius aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina y no lucían mejor que Charlie.

-¿Y Al y James?- pregunto el pelinegro acercándose a su esposa, quien estaba en el suelo tratando de curar a Charlie, este gruño un poco al despertar.

-En San Mungo-

-Pero ellos estaban bien…- dijo Ron mirando a Charlie extrañado. Había declinado la invitación a la boda… ¿Qué hacía en el ministerio?

-Ellos lo estaban- Ted ayudaba a Charlie a levantarse, pero esté prácticamente salto, y mirando todo con ojos chocolates enormes, se giró a Ted.

-¿Los niños?- busco un poco más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -¡Y _Lily_! ¡Donde esta _Lily_!

Scorpius se congelo en su espacio. Hugo y Ted lo miraron con odio, pero este no lo noto.

Su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, no podía respirar, sentía su boca seca y un gran nudo en su garganta. No podía moverse, no podía hablar, ni si quiera pensar.

Vería a _su _Lily otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡__Siento mucho la tardenza! Bien, espero les guste, a mi me dojo algo descolocada y me parecio muy, muy raro..._

_Gracias a harryandale, HPLilius, SxLMalfoy, Isis07, Srena Princesita Hale, ANKA, Arizgcv, y a dany16._

_Gracias también a los que no dejaron review, pero me pusieron e sus favoritos, ¡fueron muchos! Me encantría que dejaran una muestrita de que sí les gusta, jiji._

_Se que no estoy aclarando mucho, pero es lo que me venga en el momento, y solo fluye, espero le encuentren más sentido que yo, jaja._

**_¡Importante!_**

_Se que no estoy en posición de pedir nada, me tarde mucho, y no me gusta dar excusas; bien la última actualización que haré sera de mi otro fic, **Su tiempo paso hace años, ¡no se asusten! NO dejaré de escribir**, solo estare fuera una semana apartir de mi última actualización, ya que no tendré PC, por que a donde voy no hay internet... :( Tan pronto y vuelva subo un chapi de los dos fics..._

_¡Nos leemos luego, que Papito los cuide y los bendiga! :D_

**_Monne»»»»] Lilu'u_**


	6. ¡Aun lo amo!

_**Summary:**__ Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180°… _

_**Disclaimer:**__ No soy rubia, no soy rica, ¡ni siquiera vivo en el viejo continente! So no, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… Ahora lo que no conozcan salió de mi cabecita loca._

**¡R&R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>. × . × . × .Un giro en mi historia . × . × . × .<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I hate myself for being away from you<em>

_I swear I'm sorry,_

_Please don't hate me too_

_And I don't know if my heart will make it through_

_I swear I'm sorry,_

_Please don't hate me too_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6<strong>__** ¡Aun lo amo!**_

_Vería a _su _Lily otra vez._

Su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón iba desbocado. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora y todo giraba en torno a una persona. Su Lily…

Esa a la cual había visto en la estación King Cross hace años. Esa con la que se divirtió tantos veranos. Esa con quien se dio su primer beso. Esa quien fue su amor secreto… Quien seguía siendo su único amor y por idiota había perdido. Esa quien huyo de él… '_Quien hiciste huir…' _Una parte en su mente lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

Ahora su cabeza quería explotar.

Y sin más, sin ver las miradas asesinas que recibía, un Scorpius muy pálido se apareció en San Mungo. Ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía.

Su vista estaba borrosa, su boca seca y sus oídos sordos. Escuchaba muchos más paso tras él, pero se oían _tan _lejos. Se sentía solo. Nada importaba, solo debía verla. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Se habrá enterado de su estúpida boda con Rose? Se odiaba por eso. ¿Lo habrá perdonado? ¿Lo seguía amando?

'_Te amo, por siempre…'_

Ese susurro hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera. ¿Puede un amor ser tan fuerte que olvida todo? Su vida era una farsa, no quería seguir viviendo en ella… No, ahora que la venda caído… La había encontrado.

Debía verla. No podría vivir un día más si no lo hacía. ¿Cómo diablos había vivido tres años completos sin ella? Claro. Era un muerto en vida, pero ahora su corazón latía, muy fuerte, muy rápido, y no podría seguir así si ella no estaba. Como los pasados tres años… Si le hubiera dicho que la amaba, jamás se hubiera ido, su desdicha fue su propia culpa, y por eso se odiaba.

Corría, pero no veía, solo la veía a ella llorando y desapareciendo. Su peor pesadilla. No podía dejar que desapareciera otra vez, no esta vez haría las cosas bien. Tenía que hacerlo bien. ¿Y si era verdad y ella lo había dejado de amar?

Llego a donde Albus hacía sus consultas, pero la puerta se abrió de par en par.

* * *

><p>-¡Macmillan!- grito Albus una vez se aparecieron en San Mungo. James cargaba a Lily pero no lo quitaba los ojos de encima. Albus sabía que él tenía esa misma mirada pero no le importó.- ¡Prepara mi oficina, un Sectumsempra!- el chico asintió exageradamente, y salió corriendo.<p>

Asintió a James en dirección de su asistente para que lo siguiera. El morocho respiro hondo tratando de tragarse las lágrimas. ¿Cómo no había reconocido esa maldición? No era la más común, y era fácil de identificar.

La respuesta era que si no se calmaba no iba poder salvar a su hermanita, quien no veía hace tres años, casi cuatro, y al parecer tenía una vida en la era el centro.

Corrió hasta su despacho tratando de recordar el hechizo sanador, pero estaba simplemente bloqueado. Con un movimiento de la varita estaba con una túnica verde lima, con otro, abrió la puerta de su despacho. Ya había varios sanadores trabajando con su hermanita y James discutía con Edwood Macmillan. Trago en seco para no mirar el rostro ensangrentado de Lily.

-James lo mejor es que esperes-

-¡NO ALBUS! ¡TENGO DERECHO A ESTAR AQUÍ!- James tenía el rostro pálido, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, en sus ojos había un brillo fanático y hasta demente. No lo juzgaba, sabía que él tenía ese mismo brillo, y era mucho más pronunciado.

-James, por favor…- Albus miro a su hermano con ojos suplicantes, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba igual o peor que el, y solo lo abrazo. Como cuando eran niños y James lo reconfortaba, como Teddy reconfortaba a James y él, Albus, a Lily.

_Lily. _

Quiso llorar más fuerte.

-Al, no dejes que se nos vaya…- sollozo su hermano- No otra vez…- y con eso salió del despacho, ahora sala de emergencias.

El morocho trato de limpiar la lágrimas que caían, pero se dio por vencido. Tomo aire, pero prácticamente hiperventilaba. Murmuro un encantamiento para cerrar la puerta.

Miro a Lily. Pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la camilla. No podía verla así, no quería esa imagen, no quería, porque si fallaba… Él se iría con ella.

Busco en su cerebro el hechizo y empezó a murmurarlo, las lágrimas aun cayendo como cascadas.

* * *

><p>Cuando el rubio vio la cara del Potter, su sangre se helo.<p>

James se veía unos diez años más viejo, sus ojos chispeaban con algo parecido a la demencia, y estando tan rojos no ayudaba. Trato de pasar, pero James negó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos sucede?- el pelirrojo solo negó. Y se sentó en una silla del pasillo con las manos jalándose los cabellos. Scorpius trato de abrir la puerta pero esta no habría. Dio un puño en ella y sintió un dolor intenso en los nudillos, pero no le importó.

Cuando el rubio se giró vio que el clan Weasley-Potter-Lupin ya estaba allí. Ginny lo miraba con simpatía, mientras que Victoire solo aguantaba a Ted, aunque Scorpius pensó que era porque quería ver a su hermana, mientras que Hugo y Ron trataban de calmar a Charlie quien se veía frustrado y apenas contenía sus sollozos. Harry se acercó a él. Este lucía muy demacrado.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes algo?- Scorpius solo negó. Sus ojos debían estar tan rojos como los de James. Harry le dio una palmada en hombro, como si pensara que era él quien más consuelo necesitaba y se sentó al lado de su hijo. James lo abrazo y sollozo en el hombro de su padre.

Pero no fueron esos sollozos los que le llamaron la atención.

Al lado de la Sra. Potter, su padre abrazaba a un pequeño rubito, quien lloraba bajito. Fue como un flashback de esas fotos viejas que había tomado su abuela, en las que él se levantaba con alguna pesadilla y su padre lo abrazaba para que se sintiera mejor. Se acercó y vio que Ginny abrazaba a un pelirrojito, este lloraba mucho más alto.

-Tranquilo, tu tío es muy bueno en su trabajo…- susurraba Draco, cuando Scorpius podía escucharlo.

-Q-quier-ro a mami… ¿P-porque-e tenía tanta s-sangre?

-Shhh… va a estar bien.

-¿Mami?- los dos rubios, el pelirrojo y su abuela levantaron la cabeza.

-¡Aléjate de ellos!- Ted se acercó a zancadas, el cabello rojo escarlata, Hugo tras él.

-¿Quién es su madre?

-¡No tienes que saberlo!- exclamo Hugo y todos en el pasillo se callaron, y Charlie se acercó a su hermana y cogió a Sirius, el cual se aferró a su padrino como si fuera la vida.

-¡Dónde está su madre!- no era la primera vez que discutía con estos dos. Pero esos niños le daban mucha curiosidad.

-¡No quiero que estés cerca de ellos, mucho menos de su madre!

-Ted-empezó Draco.

-¡No tío!

-Ted no sabemos-Ginny había empezado, pero miraba a Scorpius con pena.

-¡Eso no importa!- Hugo miraba a Scorpius como si quisiera lanzarle una imperdonable.

-¿Qué sucede?- se había acercado Harry, Victoire tomo a Ted del brazo cuando iba a contestar y lo llevo al final del pasillo. Con una mirada Draco le comunico a Harry la noticia, y el morocho abrió los ojos, mucho más que sorprendido, asintió, tomo a Severus y con una señal Charlie lo siguió hacia donde se encontraban Teddy y Victoire.

Draco iba a hablar cuando la puerta del despacho de Albus se abría y este salió como una snitch abrazando a James. Todos se congelaron creyendo lo peor. Hasta que Albus soltó una carcajada, algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está débil, pero viva! ¡Esta despierta!...- y con eso los Weasley-Potter-Lupin, junto con los Malfoy entraron corriendo a la habitación.

* * *

><p>¿Qué demonios era esa luz? ¿Por qué rayos tan blanca y brillante? Gruño. Ahora una mata negra la bloqueaba, por lo menos no le lastimaba los ojos, pero la mancha negra tenía puntos verdes… Se parecía a-<p>

-¿Al?-su voz sonó rasposa y en un instante sintió como sus huesos crujían y gritaban por auxilio.

-¡Lily! ¡No vuelvas! ¿Sí? Moriría si te fueras otra vez… Promete que te vas a quedar. ¡Promételo!

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada, y trato de abrazarlo también pero apenas podía sentarse. Miro los ojos de su hermano, esos que ella también tenía, y vio cómo se prendían y brillaban como diamantes cerca de un fuego.

-¡No te rías y promételo!

-Lo prometo Al…

-¡Mi hermanita volvió!- y salió como un demente escapando del manicomio. Lily rió, y un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo que le parecía familiar la miraba curioso.

-¿Lily Potter? Creí que… - los ojos ámbar de chico brillaron y ella lo miro extrañada.

-Lo siento, pero no lo conozco…

-¡Lily! Soy yo, ¡Ed!- ella lo miro sorprendida pero cuando iba a hablar fue cortada por muchos paso, y sus ojos se abrieron en realización.

-¡Lun!- exclamo Charlie, prácticamente corriendo hacía la camilla con Sirius en brazos.-

-¡Mami!-exclamo el pelirrojito saltando sobre la cama. Edwood miro al pequeño curioso pero no dijo nada y se marchó. Lily dejo salir un gruñido, pero el dolor no importaba, ese era su pequeño, aunque-

-¿Y Sev?

-Aquí…- Ahí, en la puerta, estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter, su padre, con Severus en brazos.

La miraba como si fuera un fantasma, aunque sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, lo sabía por la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios. Ted y Vicky estaban ahí también, la segunda la abrazo tan fuerte como Albus, este estaba en su otro lado, y no dejaba de mirarla. James estaba petrificado al lado de Ginny. Esta última la veía con los ojos acuosos y pego a llenarle la cara de besos. Pudo ver a Hugo y a su tío Ron tratando de colarse por algún hueco para llagar a ella o siquiera tocar la cama.

-¡Lily, cariño!

-¡Lils, espero no te vayas más nunca!

-¡Mi pequeña!

-Mami, te quiero mucho…- le susurro su pequeño Riu, y su instinto le dijo que mirara al frente.

Su corazón se desboco.

Ahí a solo unos pies de su cama, se encontraba su pasado, mirándola con ojos grises de tormenta como si no entendiera. Y es que probablemente no lo hiciera.

Había llegado el momento, no había escapatoria.

Y aun en ese momento, su subconsciente no le ayudo al confirmar lo ya sabido cuando grito, _'¡Aun lo amo!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡Lo siento mucho! Mis vacaciones fueron geniales, aunque largas, y ahora empezaron las clases... :( ¡Y soy prepa! En otras palabras junior... Así que me dan muchos trabajos y solo llevo una semana y media... Incluso en mi cumplaños que fue este miércoles. ¡Que regalo! En verdad me dolio no poder subir antes, pero estuve un poco rush. _

_Bien, es muy corto pero lo escribí a mano en mis vacaciones por que no tenía PC, y fueron muuuchaaas páginas que pasar,y escribo muy pequeño y casi chino, lo que a PC se reducio a 5 páginas, así que se conforman jaja _

_¡Me sorprendí y exasperé escribiendolo! Ahora, ojo a Macmillan, siento que va a dar problemas jiji. _

**_Gracias a todas mis princesas por dejar reviews, les agradesco por esperar:_**

_**Lilius's fan, Isis07, Serena Princesita Hale, SxLMalfoy, Primrose Darcy, , harryandale, , dany16, HPLilius, Jisi Sanpe, EscritoporRowling, TodoCanon y a Bloodsweet...** Cada una tiene un lugar especial en mi corazon jaja Que cursí pero es cierto, por que ustedes me dan apoyo._

_Espero subir pronto, y ahora empezaré a pasar el otro jaja... ¡Jamás escriban a mano!_

_ Bien, ¡Hasta luego y que Papito les cuide! _

_**Moone Lilu******* **¿_Saben algo? ¡Las quiero y Gracias x leer! :D__


	7. Papá

**Disclaimer:** _No tengo cabello rubio ni ojos azules. No soy millonaria, ni vivo en una casa espectacular. ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera vivo en el Viejo Mundo. No, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter… Ese es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con los personajes a mi antojo, y creo las situaciones que hacen que sus vidas sean interesantes… ¡Aun así duele! ¡Duele no tener a James y a Oliver Phelps!_

**¡R&R!** _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>. × . × . × . Un giro en mi historia . × . × . × .<strong>_

* * *

><p>…<em>Estoy buscando palabras que describan lo que siento, me siento inspirado<em>

_Mi mundo está de cabeza, ella gira, y pregunta: '¿Qué es ese sonido?'_

_Es el latir de mi corazón, se hace más alto, el latir de mi corazón, es más fuerte que nunca_

_Me siento tan vivo, me siento tan vivo..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 Papá<strong>_

Lily respira entrecortadamente y su vista no se movía de los ojos de él. Escuchaba, bien lejos, como todos le hablan y le daban gracias a Dios porque ella estuviera viva y con ellos otra vez, y podía sentir, como una leve picada de mosquito, como todos la apretaban y abrazaban. También sentía como gotas de rocío saladas bajaba por sus mejillas. Luego de un segundo, la habitación y su familia desaparecieron.

-_¿Lily?_- Y la sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral, más bien de muertos por lo helado que se puso el aire.

La mente traicionera de Lily empezó a girar, hasta que casi se sentía mareada. Para ella pasaron minutos, horas tal vez, y todo giraba entorno de él. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, como a ella le gustaba, y su túnica estaba toda rota y sucia, aunque se veía que era una túnica costosa. Su rostro era más angular, más varonil, y su complexión no estaba mal. Nunca había sido escuálido, pero ahora los músculos lo adornaban. Recordó la razón de su túnica de gala, y el corazón le bajo a los pies. Bajo su mirada a las desconcertadas de sus pequeños, habían notado el silencio.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI PRIMA, IDIOTA!- la voz de Hugo retumbo por toda la habitación, y podían jurar que por todo el hospital. Con eso, él pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre el rubio, quien ni siquiera se había sobresaltado con el grito, mirando a la mujer en que se había convertido la niña de la que se había enamorado.

El Weasley le dio un puñetazo rostro el rostro, logrado hacerle una cortadura en la mejilla, luego solo se veían rodando por el suelo. Scorpius tratando de quitárselo de encima y Hugo tratando de hacerle más daño.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- se escuchó jadeoso a Hugo entre golpe y golpe.

-¡Vamos Hugo, tu puedes con el desgraciado!- Lily rodo los ojos, _'¡No puedo tener una familia normal!'. _

Ted animaba a su primo Weasley, James y Al miraban la escena confundidos, sus padres, su tío Charlie y Vicky estaban preocupados y los únicos haciendo algo productivo eran su tío Ron y Draco Malfoy, a quien acababa de notar, ya que trataban de detenerlos. Miro a sus hijos, y ellos tenían la mirada asustada. Nadie hacía sentir mal a sus pequeños cuando ella estaba presente.

El encantamiento había pasado, ahora estaba furiosa. En su mente, Lily, no pudo evitar pensar en lo normal que era que los Weasley y Potter, y también Malfoy, olvidaran que eran magos y que traían varitas, haciéndolo todo la forma muggle. Levanto su varita, la cual extrañamente seguía en sus manos, he hizo lo propio. Ya congelados, los separo y levito a hasta que quedaran frente a la camilla.

-Escuchen bien, todos, - siseó haciendo que a todos se les helara la sangre- A ti, primo, si te escucho hablando suciedades frente a mis hijos, vas a tener un cita con Lola- Lola era el nombre que ambos le tenían a la varita de Lily desde que tenían once- ¡Y tú!- chilló a Ted- que clase de ejemplo, ¿eh? Ustedes dos- señalo a su tío y al mayor Malfoy- ¡Por Dios! No pudieron congelarlos o aturdirlos, ¡son Aurores!- y con un resoplido movió su cabeza dramáticamente, conscientemente ignorando al rubio suspendido en el aire que la miraba intensamente.

Luego de unos segundos de realización sobre lo que había pasado, se escucharon unos pequeños aplausos, y todos miraron al regazo de la pelirroja, a los dos niños. _'¡SUS HIJOS!' _gritaba la mente del rubio ignorado.

Severus miraba a su hermano incrédulo, mientras que Sirius aplaudía.

-¡Esa es mi mami! ¿Ves tío Charlie? No hay nadie más valiente y terrorífico que mi mamá- dijo el pelirrojo en tono socarrón, a lo que el aludido no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada.

Ahora todos miraban a la familia de tres, cuatro con Charles.

-Parece que mi sobrina no ha cambiado para nada…- dijo Ron tratando de calmar los ánimo- Y ustedes dos, en especial tú- miro a Riu- si son sus hijos- y con ese comentario todos, menos los petrificados y Draco estallaron en risas. Lily sabía que todo estaría bien, al menos de parte de su familia. Quizás no era tan malo tener una familia tan rara.

-Iré a avisar a todos este milagro- comento Ginny, y Victoire, Ron y Ted salieron con ella, clamando que eran muchos familiares a quienes contactar.

Harry tosió, muy obvio, y miro expectante a su hija, y ella supo que él ya sabía su secreto. Con un movimiento de su varita, los dos hombres que había estado flotando cayeron con un seco 'thud'.

Hugo se acercó a la camilla un poco colorado, pero era más de vergüenza que de otra cosa, y rápidamente Sirius fue hacia el dándole un pequeño abrazo, a lo que el pelirrojo mayor sonrío divertido.

Scorpius también se iba a acercar, tenía mucho que aclarar, pero la mano de su padre en su hombro le dijo que no era el momento.

-Creo que ya se conocen, y tu hubieras sido el padrino de Riu- le dijo en un tono suave a Hugo, después de todo era su primo favorito.- Pero creo que ambos lo intuyeron- añadió mirándolos con cariño. Albus y James los miraban como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, y ella no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad.

-No debiste irte así…- Al la miro triste y eso le rompió el corazón, y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.- Pero nunca es tarde…- el morocho oji-verde le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Todos, incluso James vieron el 'click' que esa última frase provoco en los ojos del rubio.

Severus carraspeo, Lily conocía sus hijos como la palma de su mano, y ese fue un carraspeó de celos.

-Mami, él también es un tío, ¿verdad?- dijo Severus mirando a Scorpius, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pelirroja.

Ella había hecho lo posible por ignorar al rubio, y aplazar este momento, pero no era difícil adivinar. Además de que Sev era muy, muy observador. _'¡Pff! Sangre Slytherin'._

-No, cariño, él no es uno de tus millones de tíos- el chiquillo abrió sus ojitos grises desmesuradamente, dejando salir un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Tengo millones?- ella solo río y negó.

-No son tantos, pero cuando los conozcas parecerán muchos.- Harry rodo los ojos, que hija la suya, atrasando lo inevitable. Miro a su viejo compañero, y el Malfoy mayor tenía en el rostro la misma mueca de incredulidad que él.

-Pero, ¿y él? Se parece mucho al abuelo Draco…- y Lily quería morir.

En ese momento el cerebro de Scorpius empezó a trabajar por primera vez en un par de días, pues le había dado un 'shut down' debido a los pensamientos sobre el gran error que cometería si se casaba. ¡Por fin caía en cuenta! Ahora entendía ese sentimiento raro al ver a eso chiquillos por primera vez, su padre le había contado del instinto que crean hombres y mujeres al convertirse en padres, y que es uno que los ata en la concepción. Pero él y Lily nunca…

_-¡Scorpius! ¡Scor!- susurraba en jadeos su pelirroja mientras la llevaba al éxtasis- Te amo- y con eso sello sus labios con los de ella en un beso que decía lo que él quería que ella supiera. _

…Eso definitivamente no fue inventado, pensó sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes, pero una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Sus fantasías no eran tan vividas, y Lily por lo general gritaba. Por fin le encontró por qué al sueño tan raro en el Bosque Prohibido mientras la miraba acostada boca abajo en esas mantas. ¿Pero por qué no lo recordaba? En eso miro fijamente a esos ojos verdes que serían su perdición hasta el fin de sus días.

-Yo soy su padre… -Harry y Draco, a pesar de la tormenta que sabían que venía, sonrieron.

Lily no lo miraba pero aun así asintió, culpabilidad y tristeza en su rostro.

-¡Tenemos un papá!- chillo Sirius mirando al rubio como si tuviera dos cabezas. Severus no miraba a su padre, sino lo triste que se había puesto su madre.

James tenía una expresión de asesino en serie, y Hugo miraba a su sobrino con simpatía, y Albus miraba preocupado a su amigo. Charlie habló por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación.

-Su padre no tiene la culpa de nada, y su madre tampoco, ella solo estaba confundida y muy triste, y no pensó las conse- su sobrina lo miro seria, y el solo se encogió de hombros, rendido.- Bueno si, pensó las opciones, pero no pensaste las consecuencias, Lun.- ella solo pudo suspirar, no tenía el valor para contarlo ella.- Eran muy jóvenes, y su padre no supo de ustedes hasta hoy, porque ella no quería que él se preocupara, pues lo quería mucho- ese 'quería' hizo que el corazón del rubio se desbocara de dolor.

-Mami, ¿Papá es bueno?- Severus era muy astuto, y Lily sabía que al menor atisbo de duda, el odiaría a su padre con pasión, o al menos jamás lo trataría bien.

-Tu papi es muy bueno, solo que mami no supo cómo lidiar con esa situación y se asustó mucho-

-¡Pero si eres la mejor mamá del mundo!- Chillo su otro pequeño, saliendo de los brazos de Hugo- ¡Y tú no le tienes miedo a nadie ni a nada mami!-ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa tierna que se dibujó en sus labios, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Hasta el más valiente le tiene miedo a algo, Riu- el pequeño asintió y miro expectante a su padre, quien aún seguía en estado catatónico, y apenas podía respirar.

Charlie le dio un pequeño apretón a James, y este echando chispas salió de la sala con su tío, Hugo sentía que ese no era su lugar, así que los siguió. Albus rodeo por los hombros a su hermana, y le dio una patada a su amigo, para que despertara. Draco al ver que este no reaccionaba, susurró algo en su oído, y este dio un pequeño brinco. Con eso, el Auror y el ex Auror salieron también. Por su expresión, Albus sabía que Scorpius no estaba nada bien.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- fue lo único que pudo auricular, pero al ver como ella se veía más vulnerable no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Él le había destrozado la vida, y ella se había alejado de él para que su vida fuera mejor.

-No quería que estuvieras presionado, además, nadie sabía, no podía obligarte-

-Pero, Lily- al escuchar su nombre de sus labios los ojos de ella se cerraron- Lily, son mis hijos, jamás los hubiera rechazado, ¡mi padre me crío mejor que eso!- La ira estaba creciendo dentro de él, era inevitable.- ¡Por qué siempre tratas de elegir lo que es mejor para otros! ¡Tuviste que cargar sola con todo! ¡Maldición!- se había empezado a pasear de un lado a otro, sus manos moviéndose en frustración y enojo. No quería hacerla llorar, pero no encontraba palabras para decirle como se sentía. Era el día más feliz de su vida, pero tenía que hacerla entender.

-No estuve sola, además Rosie si era lo mejor para ti-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú lo eras, lo sigues siendo! Sí, me hubiera descolocado un poco, pero habría salido de eso… ¿No sabes lo feliz que me haces en estos momentos? ¿Lo feliz que me siento de tener hijos con la mujer quien verdaderamente amo? ¿De saber que fuiste mía no solo en sueños?- Lily sintió como su corazón se le quería salir por la boca- ¡Me acabo de enterar de todo, Lily Luna! ¡Ni siquiera me acordaba de esa noche!- vio la mueca en la cara de Al y le asusto su futuro, o el que no tendría si no se explicaba pronto- Pero tu hiciste que la olvidara, ¿cierto?- ella asintió, y Albus se relajó un poco, solo un poquito, no le gustaba que le gritaran a su hermanita, pero tenía que aceptar que esto si se lo merecía.

Los niños miraban todo curiosos, aunque un poco enojados, no les gustaba que su mami llorara.

-¿Papá?- Scorpius dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa palabra; quería saltar y gritar de euforia, pero pensó que sería muy bipolar de su parte, ya daba mucho con el cabello de Ted y la actitud post-guerra de Harry.

-¿Eres Severus, verdad?- se sintió tonto preguntándole a su hijo su nombre.

-Severus Charles… ¿Puedes, por favor, no hacer llorar a mi mami? ¿Y tampoco decir palabrotas? Solo ella puede decirlas-y ahí se sintió estúpido, el odiaba ver a su pelirroja llorar, y él era la causa en estos momentos, además también estaba la inocencia de sus niños, no se merecían escuchar eso. Y también estaba violando la regla de palabrotas de Lily.

Albus estaba totalmente sorprendido con ese niño, realmente se daba a querer, y a pesar de que "tenía la musiquita por dentro" como alguna vez escucho a un muggle latino decir, se notaba que era un niño dulce e inocente, bueno, obviamente en comparación con su gemelo. Pero por lo frío que había visto su mirada cuando pregunto si Scorpius era bueno, sabía que era todo un Malfoy, y esa astucia se heredaba.

-Lo siento, Severus… Trataré de controlarme-

-Más te vale, eh, papá, nadie hace llorar a mami y sale con pelo para contarlo- los hermanos Potter rieron ante las ocurrencias de Sirius.

Su tío noto que hacía honor a su nombre. El padrino de su padre había sido todo un bromista y había tenido las ideas más locas, pero siempre era fiel a lo que creía. James, tenía lo de Sirius en él, no era un rebelde compulsivo, pero inventaba buenas formas de pasarla bien y salirse con las suyas, siempre. Y Hugo, bueno, él pasaba mucho tiempo con James y Fred, y a veces todos se preguntaban cómo diablos era hijo de Hermione Granger, (aunque ahora que lo pensaba era lo mismo con su prima Molly, era el alma de la fiesta siendo hija del tío Perce).

Scorpius dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, _'Nunca es tarde'. _

-Te prometo salir con pelo de aquí…- le dio un pequeño guiño y el pelirrojito asintió contento. Salió del regazo de su madre y fue directo a su padre.

Esto no sorprendió a Lily en lo más mínimo, y tampoco a Albus habiéndolo estudiado hace poco. En cambio a Scorpius… Resta decir que casi se desmaya de la emoción cuando el niño lo abrazo y dejo que él lo cargara. Su hijo lo había aceptado, y eso era un gen de Lily, siempre perdonando a todos por más daño que su error haya causado.

Al tenerlo en sus brazos sintió como un calor llenaba su interior, y una ráfaga de cariño y afecto crecía en su pecho. Creía que podían escuchar la felicidad de su corazón al latir. Los amaba a ambos, al pensar en esto se sorprendió a sí mismo, y así sería hasta su último día. Eran sus hijos, los hijos de Lily y él. A este pensamiento una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en sus labios.

A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez, y su pequeño rubito no soporto y le limpio las mejillas.-Mami, no llores…

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, amor- y Scorpius sintió como sus esperanzas crecían un poco más. Levanto su mirada para mirar sus ojos esmeraldas.-Jamás quise que crecieran lejos de ti, pero, en ese tiempo, para mí, fue la mejor opción. Siento haberles arruinado el matrimonio a ti y a Rosie en el primer día-

-¿Qué?- pregunto descolocado, y Albus vino a salvarlo.

-Lily- le dijo inexpresivo, pero ella veía como sus ojos brillaban.- Scorpius cancelo la boda, antes de saber que era padre, no tuviste nada que ver.- ella lo miro más que sorprendida.

-¿Pero, creí que la amabas? No querías pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, por eso siempre volvías con ell-

-Te amo a ti, siempre lo hice- y con eso Severus siguió a Sirius, abrazando a su padre; solo necesitaba oír que no lastimaría más a su mami, y si la quería, no lo haría.

-Creo que serás un gran padre, papá…

Scorpius sentía que volvía la vida, ya no era un muerto viviente.

Un 'bang' se escuchó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, sobresaltándolos a todos.

-¡MI NIÑA!

Una Molly Weasley, muy roja por haber llorado todo el camino entraba corriendo, apretándole los huesos de su nieta en cuanto llego a la cama. Al escuchar el millón de pisadas y ver los rostros de todos los Weasley en esa pequeña habitación, sabían que la paz se había acabado.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Siento mucho la tardanza, he aquí un pequeño regalo de año nuevo... ¡Las quiero, y que Diosito les traiga bendiciones! _

_Por cierto, el estado bipolar de Harry post-guerra es más por lo distante que se pone y a veces lo cambiante que es en sus shocks y tristezas. _


	8. 8 ¡Por favor!

**Summary: _Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180°…_**

**Disclaimer:_ No soy rubia, no soy rica, ¡ni siquiera vivo en el viejo continente! So no, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… Ahora lo que no conozcan salió de mi cabecita loca._**

**_¡R&R por fi!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>° • . o O o. Un giro en mi historia . o O o . • °<strong>_

_Todos los caminos que tomas _

_Todos los movimientos que haces _

_Pueden cambiar tu vida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 ¡Por favor! <strong>_

_'BANG'_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, -¡MI NIÑA!_

_Una Molly Weasley, muy roja por haber llorado todo el camino entraba corriendo, apretando los huesos de su nieta en cuanto llego a la cama. Al escuchar el millón de pisadas y ver los rostros de todos los Weasley en esa pequeña habitación, sabían que la paz se había acabado._

Y Scorpius no pudo estar más asustado en su vida. Por lo que sucedió en la boda esa mañana, o mejor dicho, el fiasco al que su ex-prometida llamó boda, ahora la mayoría de esos pelirrojos y los pocos rubios entre ellos lo odiaban. Estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban gigantes, y que si alguien lo miraba lo suficientemente atento, lo verían temblar como una hoja en otoño. Por primera vez sabía lo que era claustrofobia, y un sudor frío y fino ya perlaba su frente. Extrañamente en el que había sido el mejor momento de su vida, no sentía su corazón en el pecho. ¡Más bien en el cuello! A la vez, unas pequeñas y suaves manos se cerraban alrededor de este, y con un respingo despertó a su realidad: una jauría de Weasleys que al menor movimiento departe suya, se lo comerían con todo huesos.

Sintió como Severus se escondía entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro; y escuchó como Sirius susurraba un— ¿Y todos estos?

—Familia de tu madre— trato de no sonar tan frío, mejor dicho, intimidado; y tragando en seco, rogó a Dios que lo sacara de allí en una pieza.

Su oración fue escuchada al instante al parecer, porque al segundo y medio, Ginny Potter se acercaba a él con grandes y largos pasos con cara de 'reto aceptado'.

—Creo que es mejor que tu y los niños salgan. Tu padre esta afuera con Harry, ellos verán que nada pase— le guiño un ojo marrón avellana, y Scorpius supo que ella no tenía nada en contra de èl.

En un rush de pasos y esquivos, llego y salió por la puerta como una bala mucho antes de cualquier persona lo viera. En su mente resonó una fracesita de una película de niños que la abuela de Teddy le había hecho ver a empujones (esas cosas muggles no le agradaban ni a su padre, ni a su abuelo).

_"Nos ha salvado, estamos agradecidos"_

Ciertamente así se sentía, le debía la vida a esa mujer, pues no era la primera vez que lo ayudaba.

Cuando Albus y el se hicieron amigos, luego de que ambos fueran elegidos en Slytherin, ella lo invito a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua con ellos, incluso cuando ninguno de sus familiares estaba de acuerdo, incluso luego de trabajar juntos por tanto tiempo. Ella lo defendió como se defiende a un hijo. Y luego cuando empezó a salir con Rose (su peor error), ella convenció a los padres de esta que él no era un mal chico. Cuando Lily desapareció, ella no lo culpó por no haberla detenido. Y hoy, él pondría su cabeza en un picador y saldría vivo si decía que ella seria su ángel guardián una vez más.

Suspiro totalmente aliviado y parpadeo varias veces, controlando su pulso ligero y constante. Dando unos pasos, como dijo la pelirroja, diviso a su padre hablando con Harry, un poco alejados de, _¡uy! ¡que alegría!_, su primo Ted y su esposa Victoire. Tratando de pasar por alto las miradas asesinas dirigidas hacia él, siguió de largo hasta su destino, pero Ted no iba a dejar todo en paz.  
>Malditos genes de lobo.<p>

—Te pido que no pongas otro pie en la habitación de mi hermana otra vez, ¿entiendes?

El rubio tuvo que respirar hondo y enviarle millones de señales a su cerebro para no atacar a su primo como un cavernícola, y justo cuando iba a atacar verbalmente a ese entrometido, ¡din-din-din-din! Sirius rugió.

—¡Es nuestro papi!— y Scorpius ni siquiera necesito mirarlos para saber que sus gemelos, sus hijos, calcinaban al peli-naranja con esos ojitos que eran idénticos a los de su Lily. Claro variando colores.

El cabello del metamórfomago cambio a un tono de rubio pálido, así casi como el de los Malfoy, mirando a los niños completamente descolocado. Victoire parecía un pescado a su lado, claramente confundida y desarmada por esas ternuritas que él, -él, Scorpius, el enemigo, el malo, el bastardo- tenía en brazos. No los conocía lo suficiente, a sus hijos, debido a lo obvio, y Dios sabe que haria lo posible por haber estado ahí, que los amo desde el primer momento en que los vio sin saberlo, pero eso no importaba para que lo llenaran de orgullo, respeto y más amor- si es que eso era posible.

—Ya escuchaste a mi hijo, Teddy— sonrió la sonrisa heredada, la que iba de medio lado y molestaba a todos con eso rasgos de aristócrata arrogante y siguió su camino.

Harry y Draco estaban en guardia desde que vieron la linterna de fuego que era el cabello del Lupin atravesar el pasillo, y estaban totalmente divertidos con los acontecimientos de hace menos de un minuto. Al llegar a ellos, Severus estiro sus brazos hacia su abuelo rubio y este lo recibió campante. Ahora era el tiempo de Harry probar el humor de perros, pues inmediatamente les dejo saber su molestia.

—¡Cómo es que se va contigo!—replico celoso.

Y era el turno de Scorpius encontrarle la diversión a esto. Esos dos no discutían por nada serio ya, pero aun así encontraban razones para molestar al otro a la menor oportunidad. Los años por venir serian una bomba al ver al Salvador-del-Mundo-Mágico tratar de ser el abuelo favorito compitiendo contra nada más y nada menos que Draco el Malo Malfoy, su enemigo de la infancia.

—Tiñete el pelo de rojo o platino haber si funciona, quien sabe, a lo mejor y ya no eres tan feo— y los niños y los rubios carcajearon al ver la mueca irónica del Potter; pero el pequeño pelirrojito se estiro a su abuelo de anteojos de todas formas, dejando a su padre solo y prácticamente haciendo un puchero. Otra carcajada.

—Ey, son más míos que de ustedes— y el tono agrio de Scorpius lo notaron los que eran su padre y su mentor.

Menos de una hora con esos pequeños, y ya tenía los celos de un padre primerizo cuando la familia visitaba. Tenían en cuenta que era Scorpius, y que lo más probable es que los celos no pasaran tan pronto. Ambos hombres lo conocían tan bien como se conocían ellos mismos. Ambos sabían que su orgullo era su peor enemigo, pero que el no tenia malas intenciones ni deseos de lastimar a nadie. También que aparentaba ser más fuerte de lo que realmente era para que nadie lo lastimara a él. Que su máscara de arrogancia era más por cuidar el nombre de su familia que por su propio bien. Ambos sabían del "amo a Lily, pero como es Potter no podemos ser felices" desde mucho antes que que los aludidos se dieran cuenta. Ambos sabían que el matrimonio con Rose no funcionaria.

Y sabían que Scorpius sabia lo que se avecinaba. Los adultos debían hablar. El ya no era un adolecente.

Así que sin retrasar más lo inevitable, Harry carraspeo y se sentó en una de las sillas incomodas de la sala de espera, invitando a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo. Draco se sentó en la que estaba a una silla de la del Potter, mientras que su hijo tomo la del frente. Severus al parecer se había dormido, la presión del día finalmente cobrando su engría en sueño, pero el pequeño de Sirius hacia honor a sus nombres, mirando y escuchando todo abiertamente. Es por esto que el jefe del Departamento de Aurores uso magia sin varita para que un muffiato le hiciera cosquillas en las orejas, las cuales eran completamente de Scorpius- un poco puntiagudas arriba.

Era un error decir que estaba nervioso. Un poco más y caía al piso inconsciente de lo mareado que estaba con las hormiguitas que tenía tanto en las venas como en el trasero. Tragó en seco como había hecho en la habitación hace unos momentos y espero.

—Cierto, son más tuyos que de nadie, hijo— comentó Draco unos minutos después, rompiendo el silencio incomodo,

—Muy cierto, demasiado cierto para mi gusto— añadió Harry por lo bajo con cara de muerto.

El hecho de que el conociera el lado oscuro de ambos hombres lo aterraba, y sabia que cuando ambos se miraban entre si con caras tan frías que dejarían en vergüenza a la reina del hielo, nada bueno le deparaba su futuro cercano.

El Malfoy mayor humedeció sus labios para continuar. —Por eso, Harry, Ginny y yo hemos decidido que tendrán tu apellido. Sabemos que lo más probable es que Lily— un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, — se rehuse al principio— Harry lo corto.

—Pero también sé que mi hija no podrá negarte ese derecho por haberte negado muchos otros. No queremos una lucha legal, así que trata de hacer las pases con Lily para que concuerden lo que harán. Gin se hará cargo de informar a Lily sobre este acuerdo, además de calmarla y reafirmarle que no le quitaras sus hijos.

Las cejas platinadas de Scorpius debían estar casi en el borde donde comenzaba su cabello, puesto que no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

El estaba pensando en todo el tiempo que perdió por ser un idiota, en como le gustaría volver atrás y decirle a Lily que la amaba y que formaran una familia, y aquí ellos le hablaban sobre batallas legales. ¡Que rayos! Debía parecer un retardo buscando las palabras para hacerles entender que no era lo que él buscaba, que él jamás le haría algo así al amor de su vida, a la madre de sus hijos, pero al parecer era el día de no dejar a Scorpius defenderse solo- aunque no le molestara, era fastidioso.

—No creo que le deban dar ese sermón, papá— Albus se sentó al lado su mejor amigo.

—Se supone que hay un hechizo que impide que gente chismosa como tu escuche conversaciones ajenas, Al— comentó el rubio con hastío, pero se sorprendió al ver a Albus sonreír como cuando eran jóvenes y se cubrían el uno al otro.

Su amigo había vuelto, y estaba seguro que el Scorpius que era lo mejor de él también.

—Existe un contra-hechizo para la mayoría de esas frivolidades— movió su mano como si no fuera gran cosa.

—No importa, tu punto es correcto de todas formas, yo jamás haría a Lily sufrir de esa manera, creo que le destroce la vida lo suficiente como para dañarla más, ¿no? No necesito que me den clases de moral ahora.

Harry y Draco sabían que el Mafoy menor sería incapaz de hacer algo así, pero aun así, quisieran o no, debían dejar los puntos sobre las íes de ahora en adelante. No podían cometer mas errores ahora que sus hijos y sus nietos corrían un peligro inminente. Charlie les contó sobre como los "mortífagos de toga azul" buscaban a Lily en el ministerio. Quizás no habían ido por ella, pero ella sí era parte de su objetivo.

—Solo queríamos aclarar eso, Scorpius— Draco siempre tan frío tan seco, aunque quisiera evitarlo, simplemente no podía. Su padre lo había educado de una manera, y aunque Lucius no fue el mejor, ciertamente estaba correcto en muchas otras cosas —Además de que por tus acciones de ignorancia, me temo que no puedo confiar en que pienses lo que es correcto antes de lazarte a lo que crees por un impulso.

La mandíbula de su hijo se tenso, y si fuera un perro hubiera gruñido y enseñado los colmillos. Sirius, que veía como las bocas de los adultos se movían pero solo escuchaba un débil silbido, se separo de su abuelo Potter y camino rápido al donde se encontraba su padre, colocando una manita de apoyo sobre su regazo. E instantáneamente Scorpius estaba tan manso como una babosa fuera del caparazón. Y no fue el único Malfoy que se amanso, pues Draco rápido añadió:

—Lo siento, Scor, —no le decía así desde niño— Pero debes entender como tu irresponsabilidad del pasado nos afecta a todos tanto negativamente como en lo positivo— Y Harry y Albus asintieron tal cual clones que eran. Estúpidos lameojos, pero aun con esos pensamientos sabia que su padre tenía razón.

Y es por esto que su vista bajo, encontrándose con esos ojitos grandes y verdes que hacían que bajara sus armas.

—Lo sé, padre, sé que fui in irresponsable, y tomare la responsabilidad de mis actos, —tomo a Sirius entre sus brazos, este tenía carita de gruñón puesto que no podía oír nada, por lo que no pudo suprimir un bufido de risa— Quisiera darles la familia que se merecen. —Y abrazo a su pequeña copia pelirroja.

Todos captaron el doble sentido.

Y así de imposible como era creer todo lo que había pasado ese día, Harry y Albus Potter se encontraron con los pensamientos imposibles de que-

_'No me molestaría'._

* * *

><p>Lily perdió de vista a sus bebes y a ese al que siempre quiso entre el mar de rojos que inundaron el despacho de Al. Sabia que estarían bien una vez que vio a su madre cerrar la puerta detrás de un foco platinado. Ahora era tiempo de llorar en familia. Los había extrañado tanto.<p>

Sentía como todos querían estar cerca de ella, su abuela apretaba su mano con una fuerza inhumana, y su prima Molly no paraba de llorar, y el tío George la hacia sentir cálida y protegida con su vista de águila azulada.

Y se sentía peor que basura. Sentía que no merecía sentirse tan a gusto, tan feliz, tan parte de algo tan bello y maravilloso. Había huido sin importarle a cuantos de ellos lastimaría, había sido una cobarde, una egoísta e ignorante. Y asi de la nada, entre las risas de alegría y jolgorio, las lágrimas de felicidad y esperanzas, brotaron de sus verdes ojos esas amargas y ácidas.

Lily se sintió aun peor cuando la tía Angelina la abrazo para consolarla, quería que dejara de tocarla, que la mirara con el asco que se merecía. Que la despreciaran. Que la odiaran. Por que alguien como ella no merecía amor. Solo rechazo. Le ardían las entrañas cada vez que alguno de ellos se acercaba a saludarle y solo mirarla, como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Quería hundirse entre las finas sabanas de la camilla, y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Así quizás no lastimaba a nadie más. Quizás sus hijos estarían mejor con Scorpius, y cualquier mujer que a él le pareciera digna de un Malfoy. Y ella solo desapareciera.

Charlie habiendo vivido junto a ella por casi cuatro años completos, capto como no era lo que su todos pensaban y apartó a Ronald para escudar a Lily, su pequeña y rota Lily, de su propia familia.

Ella y sus sobrinos eran todo para el solitario y temerario Charles, y le rompía la vida verla caer entre esos pensamientos que le dañaban la existencia solo por haber cometido un erró en nombre de lo que ella creía era bueno.

Y todos en la habitación callaron.

Las sacudidas de Lily en la camilla eran salvajes y despiadadas, y el abrazo de su tío, de su héroe solo la hizo sentir peor. Porque por su culpa el estaba envuelto en todo eso.

Ginny por fin entendió por lo que su hija pasaba, y solo pudo gesticular a su padre con la mano para que sacara a todos de la habitación. Acercándose a la cama, se sentó justo al lado de su hermano mayor, y le acaricio el cabello a su única hija. Ella volvió a ellos y no estaba preparada. Así como Ginny misma no estaba preparada para dejar su diario en la manos del grandísimo Harry Potter atrás en primer año. Así como no estaba preparada para sentir que valía lo suficiente para que su familia se preocupara por ella luego de creer en algo que ella creía era bueno.

Nadie noto cuando la puerta se abrió, y una Rose completamente destruida entró.

El pelo rizo enmarañado, el maquillaje corrido, descalza. Tenía el vestido de novia aun, estaba roto y sucio por su manifestación de coraje luego del evento que califica como el segundo peor de su vida. Porque el peor día de su vida ya había sucedido, casi cuatro años atrás.

_—Lily..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _**... Chicas, volví. ¡Dios, perdónenme! Va más de un año, no me odien, ¿si? Tengo un buen de excusas pero no me gusta darlas, así que valientemente pongo mi dedo meñique en un picador. ¡Les extrañe tanto! Pero solo espero que me perdonen. **_

**_Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que han creído en en esta historia y la han enviado a favoritas, alerta o han dejado un review, no las defraudare, bellezas :') _**

_**Este capi es corto y espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Diosito las bendiga y las cuide! Las adoro princesas :D **_


	9. 9 Estas mal

**Summary:_Lily Potter desaparece… Y el mundo de su familia se derrumba. Pero el que de verdad se destroza es el del rubio que la lastimo...Tres años más tarde, sus historias darán un giro de 180°…_**

**Disclaimer:_No soy rubia, no soy rica, ¡ni siquiera vivo en el viejo continente! So no, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… Ahora lo que no conozcan salió de mi cabecita loca._**

_**¡R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em>Eres tan cruel cuando hablas de ti,<em>_  
>Estas mal<em>_  
>Cambia las voces en tu mente<em>_  
>Hazlas quererte en vez<em>_  
>Tan complicado, mira como estamos<em>_  
>Llenas de este odio, un juego agotador<em>_  
>Es suficiente, hice todo lo que pensé<em>_  
>Perseguí a mis demonios<em>_  
>Vez, haz tu lo mismo<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un giro en mi historia<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>9 Estas mal<strong>

Un resoplido de coraje resonó por toda la gran sala. Muchos se estremecieron al pasar de su líder, un chico alto, esbelto, apuesto, de ojos que en la victoria chispeaban con alegría, pero en el fallo ardían y quemaban todo a su paso con un odio negro y descabellado. Muchos tragos de saliva amarga fueron escuchados casi al mismo tiempo, muchos contuvieron la respiración otra vez cuando el joven gira en su lugar para continuar su paseo de lado a lado por la centésima vez. El miedo era palpable, incluso cuando el lugar donde todos se encontraban era totalmente pacifico y placentero.

La luminosidad del sol entraba por las delicadas paredes de cristal, dándole a la sala un aire de paz. En el espacio pequeño lucían 7 mesas pequeñas cada una con 4 sillas, todas llenas y bellamente decoradas con colores modernos y llamativos. Se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros fuera sin tener que estirar la oreja o prestar la atención suficiente. El olor a primavera y flores rellenaba sus cerebros en los espacios donde no temían por sus vidas, y una suave y alegre música de fondo cubría el batir rápido y errático de los corazones de todos los allí presentes. Excepto claro, el airado líder.

Este caminaba por entre las mesas mojando con su lengua o mordiendo sus finos y exquisitos labios rosados. Sus ojos negros se movían de un sitio a otro sin tener un punto fijo alertando a uno que otro de sus seguidores. Su figura se movía rápida y glacialmente, haciendo mover sus cabellos negros y rizados como por arte de magia.

Se sabia por muchas de sus "conquistas" entre las lineas de su ejército que era todo un caballero, tanto fuera como en la cama; ademas de que era encantador hasta los huesos, y jamás hacia sentir mal a nadie. Muchas, luego de haber visto la parte demente y demoniaca aun suspiraban y besaban sus pies a la hora en que él se les presentara. Y todos los hombre en sus filas lo respetaban como si se tratara de la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra.

Su vida de apenas 29 años no había sido sin ningún inconveniente, pero a los ojos de todos, solo era alguien más del montón que se había superado, ninguno se dio el tiempo de conocer a este magnifico hombre.

Un fatídico día descubrió que no solo era un brujo como esos de los cuentos, sino que era adoptado. Huir de casa a tan temprana edad aun cuando se vivía como un príncipe le enseño que no todo esta en blanco y negro. Buscar un refugio y trabajar para pagar sus cosas del colegio no fue fácil tampoco. Soportar maltratos de gente que lo miraba por debajo de sus narices, escapar de la cárcel luego de haber sido cachado por robar una miga de pan y venderse a mujeres y hombres para llenar el vacío y su pagar sus deudas ya era parte normal de sus días.

Una vez graduado del ultimo año en Hogwarts, empezó a brillar, borrando los pasos de su vida en grises y negros, inspirando valentía, carisma y un futuro prometedor. Todo era una carrera por demostrar que a pesar de no tener origen, el podía superarse, llevar una vida normal, y ser el mejor en todo, haciéndolo ver ante todos como el perfecto ejemplo— el modelo correcto. Y escalo tanto con los mágicos como con los que no poseían tan precioso regalo.

Pero en un punto ya nada era blanco, gris y negro. Sino que todo se empaño, pero otra vez nadie lo noto. Todos veían lo de afuera, lo superficial. Y eso sería lo que el les daría hasta que alguien le demostrara lo contrario. Y este día llego, pero no con el impacto correcto.

Hace cinco años, un señor viejo y de pelo rojizo se acerco a su trabajo, halagando su desempeño y buen parecido. Al salir, un sobre viejo y amarillento cayo al suelo, y es aquí donde se fastidio su cerebro, convirtiéndolo en algo enfermo y peligroso. Pero no, nadie lo notaba por la oscuridad de la ignorancia.

Eso era él en verdad. Una oscura alma clamando por una oportunidad que se le fue negada por su invisibilidad. Una oportunidad para desatar la furia contra aquel que le robo lo que no solo le pertenecía, sino su futuro. Su familia, sus ideales, y su moral. Y ese debía pagar.

Una sonrisa fantasmagórica se formo en sus rostro de rasgos finos y a la vez salvajes. Su mentón fuerte se levanto alto, y sus párpados caídos cesaron de temblar una vez sus ojos dejaron de vagar por la sala llena de sus mas fieles seguidores. Se arreglo las ropas, y se giro, una sonrisa torcida señalando que el peligro había pasado.

La comida apareció de la nada, y con un aplauso anuncio:

— Es hora del festín.

La puerta de la oficina de Al se abrió lentamente, dejando salir a Ronald y a los otros Weasleys de la habitación en la cual estaba la pelirroja Potter. En un momento, todos se esparcieron entre las sillas de espera que habían en el pasillo, algunos quedando muy, muy cerca de los cuatro hombres. Todos parecían haber entrado en un estado semifinal catatónico o de shock, puesto que ninguno miro con odio al Malfoy sentado junto a Albus, o ninguno lucia tan alegre como hace prácticamente media hora. Pero increíblemente, el que había pasado o por que ninguno estaba se regocijaba no estaba en las mentes de los que no habían estado en la oficina. Ellos entendían perfectamente.

Y es que lo que había ocurrido no solo era un milagro por obra de Dios, sino un hecho que tendría una reacción en cadena. Un efecto domino que abriría puertas y destaparía emociones. Y a todos les aterraba. Muchas, variadas preguntas de todos colores y sabores circulaban en torbellinos por sus cabezas. Millones y millones de pensamientos y más preguntas, todos inconclusos y sin respuesta. Para los mayores en aquella sala, no era nuevo, pues habían sentido esa tensión antes, no por salir con pelo de las guerras significaba que eran temerarios y estaban acostumbrados. En las mentes más jóvenes se creaba la persecución y los deseos de saber más para que en un punto toda esa confusión sosegara y desapareciera el peso en sus pechos. Y eso que no todos sabían el cuento completo.

Así, sumidos en dudas, preguntas y emociones encontradas, ninguno vio a Rose entrar desapercibida como una zombi a la habitación que hace momentos todos habían salido. La mente es algo muy poderoso; si decides ignorar algo, lo hará sin chistar o te condenara para siempre si no era lo correcto. De esto sabían todos y cada uno de los presentes en aquel pasillo. En especial Hermione Weasley, quien con cabeza gacha y al ser la más cercana a la puerta sabia de la intromisión de su primogénita.

Molly, la matriarca de la gran familia a la que los Malfoys no habían exactamente aceptados, pero aun así bien recibidos, era un de las que estaba cerca. Justamente al lado de Harry, mirando al suelo mientras sus labios temblaban levemente, toda la emoción contenida brotando suavemente por ese simple gesto. Su siempre fiel esposo por más de cincuenta años ya sostenía sus regordetas y, aunque llenas llenas de callos, suaves manos entre las suyas mas grandes y fuertes. A distancia no notarias el enrojecimiento de sus sabios y azules ojos sin enfoque,, pero no debías ser adivino para saber todo lo que se estaba conteniendo en esos momentos. Pero los años pasados le habían hecho evolucionar sus sentidos, manteniendo en constante vigilancia; y aunque el chirrido de la puerta se haya perdido como cualquier otro en aquel lugar, el pequeño bostezo que llenaba el silencio cómodo no fue ignorado por su viejo pero astuto cerebro.

Aun sosteniendo la vida de su bellísima esposa entre las manos, logro girar el rostro unos milímetros a la izquierda, Viendo a su único yerno acariciar lo que parecía ser el brazo de Draco Malfoy. Bajando la vista a las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, movió la cabeza negativamente, frunciendo los labios. Ahí todos creyendo que la aparición de Lily era los más extraño que había ocurrido en estos años post-guerra, y Harry dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por el que todos creían había su enemigo por tanto tiempo. A lo mejor los años por fin se le venían encima, pensó tratando de no juzgar antes de tiempo.

Pero es que hace tiempo que se le había formado la idea en la cabeza, ¿por que más un Potter ligado a los Weasley tendría una relación tan buena con un Malfoy - enemigos de generaciones -, y permitir un lazo tan estrecho entre ambas familias?

Discretamente, con el rabillo del ojo, volvió a posar su mirada en los dos hombres. Entre la chamarra cara del Malfoy, la cual estaba cubriendo todo su pecho y falda se asomaba un- ¡Que sorpresa se llevo al ver lo que parecía un-

— ¡Harry Potter! ¡No tolerare esa clase de comportamiento! — su voz salió mucho antes de que procesara lo que iba a decir.

Logro sobresaltar a muchos, incluida Molly, quien al mirar al Potter sorprendida, vio a que su esposo se refería, tornando sus mejillas tan rojas como tomates.

- ¡Harry!

Su yerno acariciaba un miembro lenta y suavemente muy cerca de la entrepierna del rubio que se hallaba a su izquierda. La piel, suave y tersa tomaba un tono blanquecino con cada trazo. El contraste del miembro era lo suficientemente obvio coma para que la recepcionista al final del pasillo lo viera también, y todos quedaron petrificados.

El mayor de los Potter se congelo, mirando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos, ciertamente no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Al escuchar unos ladridos de risa, justo frente a él, sus ojos verde-pasto lograron encontrar los de su hijo del medio y su mejor amigo apunto de caer al suelo rodando.

— ¡Que rayos! — pero los dos dementes seguían riendo.

Hace tiempo que no veía a Albus reír, pero aun con la gracia de verlo, seguía siendo absurdo.

Escucho una risa casi silenciosa, y se giro perplejo a ojear Draco, quien trataba de contener la risa miserablemente. Con los movimientos y temblores de las carcajadas contenidas, Severus Charles se despertó, habiendo estado convienes por algunos minutos ya. Y su rubia y platinada cabeza hizo presencia por entre la chamarra del Malfoy mayor.

— ¡Vaya, no sabia que por azotar un mono salieran bebes! — exclamó George un poco a la derecha.

Las pálidas mejillas de Potter se reborizaron al mirar hacia donde su mano había estado ministrando un poco de afecto a la manita regordeta de su nieto.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los grises llenos de diversión de su aminemigo y antes de que este tuviera un comentario astuto y humorístico, Percy cortó las risas con un:

— ¿Y ese nene de donde salió?

Trágame tierra, pensaron el morocho abochornado y el rubio más joven justamente frente a él.

Y Sirius Hugo, no se podía quedar atrás.

— Seria, " y esos nenes", ¿señor?— con una tierna pero malvada sonrisa.

— Percy — James tuvo que cubrir su boca para no rugir de risas al ver la cara de susto y espanto de su tío luego de haber contestado tan mecánicamente.

— ¿Rosie?— Lily se estremeció en los brazos de Charlie. Apretando la cintura de su tío tan fuerte que podía sentir sus costillas, luego de varios minutos de silencio logro encontrar su voz.

Charles y Ginevra Weasley estaban tensos, de alguna u otra manera olían que no seria como las otras personas. No solo por la aparición tardía, sino por el trasfondo de esas dos personitas por las que ellos darían la vida.

Rose y Lily no solo eran primas, si no que habían crecido juntas como hermanas, como confidentes, compinches y sobre todo - amigas. Habían tenido un fuerte lazo desde pequeñas, siendo las chicas menores de la familia y teniendo que ignorar el llenar las expectativas de por ser hijos de sus padres "los heroes". Para los chicos era más fácil, por que habían nacido en cadena, uno después del otro variando los meses y a ellos no les importaba un pedo lo que pasara fuera de la burbuja familiar a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Pero las chicas no eran así. Se protegían entre si, sí — pero incluso entre primas siempre había algún rumor o problema, por lo que siempre estaban en pares, ya que a los chicos sinceramente no les importaban ese tipo de cosas. Así que si Rose y Albus o Lily y Hugo eran inseparables, no importaba por que eran Rose y Lily en realidad demostrándole a las mayores de que estaban hechas.

De crías, Rose siempre iba adelante, pues era un año mayor, y la pequeña Potter siempre quiso ser como su prima mayor. Su ejemplo a seguir. Leían juntas, se maquillaban, se peinaban, las dejaban fuera por ser la chicas, se quejaban juntas, peleaban por las muñecas, lo hacían todo. Cuando Rose se fue a la escuela, Lily le escribía a diario— charlas de chicas y cosas así. No eran exactamente inseparables pero igual se necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Una clase de pacto mutuo que se rompió cuando los Malfoy pasaron dos semanas de vacaciones con los Potter.

Por qué Rose "lo vio" primero, Lily decidió quedarse atrás. Con tan solo once años, la Potter entendía que la familia era más importante. Pero ella no necesitaba pelear algo que ya había ganado. Pero Rosie, Rosie sentía que debía ser la mejor, incluso luego de ver que la forma de Scorpius mirar a su prima era mucho más diferente que la forma en que él la miraba a ella. Solo una amiga. Pero cuando Lily no hacia sus movimientos, a los quince, Rose dio un jaque. Y Lily, para Rosie, había quedado olvidada. No representaba ninguna amenaza por que para la menor de las dos "Scorpius era como otro hermano".

Claro, esto solo a los ojos de Rose, la única capaz de creer semejante idiotez. Ronald Weasley era lento, un poco denso y cabezón; pero incluso él sabia de la farsa, la fantasía rota en la que vivía su primogénita.

Ese primer año, Rose desarrollo una mecanismo de defensa, sabia que el talón de Aquiles de Lily era su familia, sus sentimientos,, por que ser Potter venia con el precio de cargar con el mundo en los hombros, ayudando a los demás sin interés — todo por el bien de todos. Y cada noche, después de una de muchas horribles y sosas citas con "su Scorpius", ella corría a los brazos de la pequeña Lily. Cegada por sus celos, olvidando que Lily ya había ganada, ignorando el hecho de que las sonrisas forzadas y el rubor de emociones embotelladas que subía a sus mejillas eran por coraje a eso que el rubio debía hacer y no hacia, su prima Lily era, irónicamente la única en quien Rose confiaba.

Su mejor amiga.

Es por esto que, incluso luego de causados tanto daño, sabiendo haberle robado el amor de su vida, y destruirla poco a poco con sus lloriqueos y quejas, Rose sentía que su vida termino cuando Lily desapareció. Para todos, Rose no sentía, disfrazaba con coraje y enojo sus interiores lastimados. Actuaba como una mimamada, una perra, y es que, ¿que mejor que actuar en situaciones que estaban fuera de tus manos? Siempre es más fácil mentir que enfrentar una dura verdad.

¿Por qué el Malfoy? Ella no lo amaba ya. La respuesta era simple y sencilla. Él era lo único que le quedaba de Lily. Y para que cualquiera lo tomara, y él olvidara a Lily por alguien que ni le llegaba a los talones, mejor que viviera infeliz y con ella. Por que por culpa de ambos ella no volvería. Era lo único que la consolaba.

Pero ella no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente para contarle que la destruía disimuladamente. En Albus, pero el ya no era el mismo. A ciencia cierta, nadie lo era.

— Rosie... — y lo imposible sucedió.

Rose se avalando sobre la cama, empujando al tío Charles, a quien no había notado, tampoco a su tía Ginny. Y la abrazó, con lágrimas cayendo a demasía por sus ojos azules, y su cabello alborotado y cobrizo estaba en todos sitios. En menos de lo que se decía "Quidditch", unos sollozos altos resonaban en el espacio. Su cuerpo se sacudía en temblores fuertes a lo que trataba de coger aire y calmarse. Pero eran tantos días de aguantar lo que no podía que le era prácticamente imposible.

Y Lily. Lily Potter se abrazo a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por su mejillas a pesar de que sus ojos estaba cerrados fuertemente. Le dolía su cadera, pues la posición era más que incomoda, y la presión de la Weasley no ayudaba. Pero no importaba. Rose estaba aquí. Su prima estaba ahí, y era como cuando eran niñas y se contaban sus inseguridades y miedos.

Por que no existía nadie en el mundo que reemplazara a tu hermana. Por que eso eran, y habían sido siempre; siempre lo serían. Esto lo confirmaba.

Charlie, luego de mirar a otro lado por los pasados diez minutos (¡sí, cuando estaba incomodo contaba!), carraspeó. Y ambas pelirrojas salieron de su nube.

Rose quedo en sus rodillas frentes Lily, y la otra quedo de medio lado, las dos mirando a Charlie con los ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas arreboladas por la emoción y la molestia contra su tío. Este trago saliva, y con una mueca de disculpas rodeo la camilla para llegar a Ginny, quien se había movido para estar cerca de la puerta. Ese no era su sitio, pero no se iban a mover.

Lily sintió una mano caliente en el lado izquierdo, y miro a Rosie, quién la miraba ahora con sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Una gota de agua salado escapó, dándole salida a muchas más.

— Lo siento... ¡Dios, lo siento tanto! — susurró con desesperación. Agarró sus manos, y las coloco sobre sus rodillas, apretadoras fuerte, tanto que se volvieron blancas. — Ay, Lils, lo siento.

La pelirroja menor no sabia que decir. No sabia que hacer.

— Lils perdoname, siempre fuiste mejor persona, siempre ayudando, escuchando. Y yo... — Más sollozos. — Yo siempre fui una rata.

Algo en Lily hizo 'snap'. —¡No, Rosie!— Rose le tapo la boca con una de sus manos temblorosas, mientras que con la otra limpiaba su rostro con hastía y movimientos torpes. Tan no-Rose que la Potter hubiera reído si esta situación no la hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

— ¡Calla y escucha!— siseó con coraje. Pero no estaba dirigido a ella, si no a si misma. La otra asintió levemente. — Yo siempre fui horrible, siempre quería sobresalir, ser la mejor, que todos me reconocieran. Y tú solo escuchaste, y me animaste. Siempre fuiste buena... Y con Scorpius...

Sus ojos rompieron contacto. Lily no podía.

Aquí estaba ella, rogando por perdón y Lily era la que había fallado.

— Eso no viene al caso-

La cortó, — Sí, por que por él dañe lo que era tuyo y mío— chilló. Los ojos de ambas se abrieron como platos, y cuando Rose continuó, su voz era un susurro. —Yo siempre supe que el te quería, pero no podía aceptarlo. Todo siempre fue tan fácil para ti... Y yo era una envidiosa. Y lo quería, lo quería porque quizás yo tendría una oportunidad. Pero el no buscaba a alguien como yo, tan loca tan preocupona. No, el necesitaba alguien traviesa pero con sentido de dirección— Tomo aire, había hablado apresuradamente sin haber respirado. Lily se sentía pésima. — Y perdiste la dirección cuando te lo robe.

Era el turno de llorar de la Potter.

— No, tu nunca mereciste lo que yo hice. Fue mi culpa, yo no debía-

— ¡Sé como se siente odiarte a ti misma, Lily Luna!— gritó Rose. — ¡Sé lo que es levantaste y sentirse culpable! ¡Sé lo que es lastimar a todos los que amas!

— ¡Pero yo fui horrible! ¡Te engañe! ¡A ti, a todos! ¡¿Por que no lo entienden?! Por que no me puede odiar tanto como yo me odio a mi misma... — dio un grito desgarrador, y Rose la jalo por los hombros, abrazandola fuerte y acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Crees que no sabia que cada vez que terminábamos, él iba a ti? ¿Que te prometía lo que nunca haría por mi? Lils, los celos ciegan a uno, pero la mente siempre sabe lo que el corazón quiere ignorar — beso su la coronilla de su cabeza, y suspiro, una sonrisa triste surcaba sus labios. Lily temblaba. —Y nadie te odia por lo que hiciste. Tendrán enojo luego del alivio al verte de nuevo, pero la familia es más que eso. Te aseguro que todo será como antes.

— No Rose, nada lo es. Yo-

— Escuchame, — Rose la separo de si misma para mirarla a los ojos. —No importa lo que hayas hecho, pudiste haber matado a Dumbledore tú, y yo nunca te odiaría. Y estoy segura de nadie de apellido Weasley, o Potter lo haría. Solo cabe lugar para desilusiones, pero eso se arregla con un poco de amor y perdón.

Y la convenció con un último abrazo.

Luego de un momento, escucharon un pequeño soplo, y al girar en la cama, vieron a Charlie abrazando a su hermanita. Pero Ginny no lloraba, el pelirrojo lo hacia. Lily rodó los ojos. Luego de vivir casi cuatro años con èl, esto no era nuevo.

— ¡Eso fue tan bello! ¡Por yo no tengo primos así!

— Ya, Charlie, tienes hermanos...

— ¡Pero yo quiero un primo!

De veras, con esta familia se debía esperar de todo.

Lily y Rose reían para cuando la puerta se abrió, y le dio en la espalda a el pelirrojo mayor.

—Uy, lo siento...— hablo un Scorpius con las mejillas coloradas, al ver a Rose sus ojos se abrieron un poco pero luego de un segundo, su mirada se heló.

—Pa, nos dejas pasar— el pequeño colorado que Rose había visto antes empujo las piernas del rubio, abriendo camino y vista.

— ¡Mami, allá fuera esta de locos!— un mini Scorpius siguió, y algo hizo 'click' en los ojos de Rose, una perfecta 'O' en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _¡Hola amores! Volví con un nuevo capítulo, uno que estoy segura les volteo las cabezas... Si, estoy orgullosa de como este surgió y se fue acomodando, no me quejo... Espero que les guste tanto como a mi :) _**

**_Oren y cruzen los dedos para que pueda subir otro prontito, ademas de uno o dos de mi otro fic, _Su tiempo paso hace años_, en eo cual, odio admitirlo, sufre una pequeña crisis... El CD que escuchaba se craqueo, y era uno super alegre y pointless, pero era mi inspiración mayor. _**

**_Y... bueno, el martes 9 de julio tengo una cirujía, y voy a estar varios días en cama, así que espero poder subir. Y no se preocupen, no es nada grabe :D _**

**_¡Les quiero y extraño ríos! Dejenme saber sus opiniones, disfruto mucho cuando leo sus reviews, y quiero agradecerle a todas y cada una de las que me han puesto a mi y a mi humilde historia en favoritos y alertas, significa muchisimo. _**

**_Hasta luego, princesas. ¡Dios les cuide!:D_**

**_- Lianne_**

**_PS: La canción al principio es una traducción de _Malditamente Perfecto_ de Pink. No tiene el mejor título, pero inspiro este capítulo. _**


End file.
